


Take a Chance on Me

by OtakutheDearest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Family, Fluff and Angst, Kawaii, M/M, daddy levi, ereri, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakutheDearest/pseuds/OtakutheDearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Life AU: Life Blows. Everything Blows. That's the philosophy of a distraught Eren Yeager who has had horrible luck in love. Always unrequited and always rejected. However, a lot more people love him more than he gives himself credit for, like a waiter at a ramdom café perhaps? Warning: This story literally goes off into another direction I wasn't expecting, and I am not sorry nor do I take any responsibility. (In other words, i'm horrible at writing oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This blows

Chapter 1:  
You know how you just absolutely love somebody to pieces, and it turns out they like someone else? Someone bigger and better than a minuscule existence like yours? Well, I’m sorry to say this, but it makes me want to kill myself a thousand times over. I can’t even begin to explain how painful it is to be rejected by someone you held on a higher pedestal than yourself. This blows. Everything just blows.

XxXxXx

“Eren, can you please get out of there?” an irritated shrill voice called out, followed by irritating knocks on the bathroom stall door.

“No! Leave me the fuck alone!” I cried, pissed off at the way I was feeling, my annoying sister, and this whole shitty situation I’m in.

“You can’t live in there forever, Eren. So help me, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?! Shut up Mikasa! You don’t know what I’m going through…” I cut her off, only to be cut off myself by ungracefully barfing into the once clean, (or as clean as a club’s toilet could be) porcelain bowl. How wasted was I? Unfortunately for everyone else in the bathroom with us, I just couldn’t stop myself from releasing the entirety of my stomach’s contents. After I flushed away the remains, I got the bright idea to finally give in, and allow myself to be taken care of. I’m such an asshole.  
I opened the stall door and fell into Mikasa’s open and knowing arms. My heart began to break once more in her comforting hold. Why me…

“Mikasa… why are people such ass hats?” I slurred, hugging the strong girl as hard as I could. I felt sobs trying to escape from me, and my typical ‘pride’ charade was clouded by the intoxicating beverages I had downed a mere hour ago. 

“Eren…” she sighed, patting my back as we stood like two dumb asses in the middle of the bathroom. “That’s just life and how it works. But it’s not all bad, Eren. You’ll find someone who loves you, just wait okay?” she said with a reassuring smile. 

As we walked out of the club, my arm slung over the strong girl’s shoulders, I thought genuinely on what she said. ‘She probably meant it as a way to coax me into leaving. No one could love a douche bag like me. At least, that’s what I believe. What a shit storm life is.’

Mikasa had gotten me all buckled in the car when I asked her the question that had been itching me for weeks, no, months now. This question alone drove me to get shit faced and whinny like a stupid teenager again. 

“Why doesn’t he love me M’kasa?”

XxXxXx 

‘Eren. Listen here you little shit, I don’t know why you keep coming back to this music store, but I need you to back off. There’s someone I like, and I can’t hit on him with you here, man. No hard feelings, right?’ 

No hard feelings? Fuck you, Jean. You… you stupid horse faced son of a bitch. Why…

‘Am I not good enough?’ I asked, finding courage in my sudden fit of anger.

‘What? Don’t be stupid Eren.’ He laughed, ruffling my hair like he always does. What the hell…

‘Fine. See ya, Jean.’ I rushed, running out the door of the establishment he worked at. I hate him. I hate this. I hate everything…

 

“Eren?” a small voice called, wavering slightly. My head pounded at that, drawing me out of my troubled sleep completely.  
“Armin, what are you doing here?” I cried out, turning over in the sheets and covering my head with a pillow. I don’t want to see anybody today. I just want to stay in my blanket chrysalis. Maybe I’ll turn into a better person after a few weeks incubating in here.

“Dude, are you okay? You look like death warmed over.” Armin cautiously said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m alright. What’s up Armin?” The great thing about Armin is that he has such a calming presence; it’s so easy to talk to him. 

“Are you sure? You look pale. When was the last time you ate?” Armin asked, putting a hand to my forehead. Armin is also my second mother, behind Mikasa. 

“Ummm… good question.” I can’t hardly remember the last time I ate something. Breakfast yesterday? Maybe lunch… As if to answer his question, my stomach growled like the beast that I am.

“Okay, get dressed. We are going to breakfast before school. Come on, I don’t have all day.” He jokingly pushed me out of the warm fortress, and off to breakfast we went.  
When we walked in, we were seated and waited on by a boy with light freckles all over his face. He seemed like a really nice guy, which made me start thinking about him… I mean, I guess I understand that he only saw me as a friend, but when I try my hardest to flirt and love him, I get pushed away. Maybe drawing will help.

I’m a first year art student at Sina University of the Fine Arts, and Armin is my class mate in all of our drawing and painting classes. So, naturally I carry around a sketch book and pencils all the time. As I began sketching, Armin caught the hint that I didn’t want to talk about anything, so he followed suit, pulling his own supplies out.  
I of course, drew what, or who, was troubling me at the moment. The fringy hair he had unkempt at all times, his stupid dumb attractively long jaw line… God I hate this so much.

“Sorry to disturb you, but your server Marco, had an emergency to attend to. I’m now your server, and I’ll have your meals out shortly.” A kurt voice lulled me away from my sketch. As I looked up, I was met with gorgeous steely eyes that looked right through me.

“Sure, no problem.” Armin smiled up at our waiter, noticing the handsome features as he dismissed him. His short undercut hairstyle was neatly trimmed, and despite his small height, he had an incredible body underneath his work uniform. Just looking at him made color spring to my cheeks.

“Thank you… Levi.” I winked, as he began to turn away. Unbeknownst to me, I caught a smirk from the smaller man. Dear God, this man will be yet another downfall, I can feel it in my bones. 

So, it is true that life blows. Everything blows. But what I thought the instant I saw this man was, ‘Blow me.’


	2. The Summer Air

id:11319166  
Chapter 2

The summer breeze blew gently through the trees that lined the street, scattering dried leaves along the sidewalk. As we walked side by side, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the beauty of that man.

"What are you thinking about Eren? Mikasa texted me this morning asking how you were… are you okay man?" Armin thoughtfully asked, kicking a rock further up the pavement.

"Ah, well you probably already have a pretty good idea that I got totally shit-faced last night…" I nervously laughed. How am I going to explain to Armin that yet again I let my stupid mind fall to a dark place?

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked in a sing song voice, playfully punching my arm. The great thing about Armin is that he is the most open minded person I've ever met in my entire life.

"I mean, I just… I don't…" I started, trying to avoid those crystal blue eyes that could make me speak the truth under his taunting stare.

"Eren, just tell me already. I won't judge." Armin sighed in irritation.

"Ughh, okay so I tried to confess to Jean yesterday, and I-"

"You didn't!" Armin stopped, his eyes wide and clearly judging.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to fucking say anything!" Turning around quickly, I briskly walked further up the street, embarrassment rising to my features. Why do I even open my freaking mouth? God damnit!

"Eren, wait!" Armin called, running behind me and grabbing my arm. "I'm not going to say anything else. I promise… I just want to know why you finally decided to confess. What did that horse-faced bastard say this time?" he ranted, grabbing at the strap of his backpack.

"Well, I didn't actually get to confess." I sighed, continuing from where I left off. "I was just about to tell him I liked him, when he told me I needed to leave him alone because he was trying to get with some guy he was crushing on. I mean, he could have just said he wasn't interested or he liked someone else, but no. I had to be ridiculed and made to feel as if I were nothing. What a piece of shit."

"Eren…" Arming called out, stepping closer to me. He grabbed my shoulder, squeezing gently and looking up into my eyes wearing a determined expression.

"He isn't worth your inner torment. You were honestly dealt with a bad hand and a douche bag. It's not like it's your fault he treated you like trash." He cracked a smile, cheering me up instantly.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right! Fuck Jean. No, fuck men!" I shouted triumphantly, throwing my fist in the air. "I am a glorious bitch who don't need no man!" I looked to the bright afternoon sky, finally feeling a breath of fresh air escape my lungs.

"No need to go that far, freak. Let's get going. Class starts in 20 minutes." Armin giggled, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the people who stopped to stare at my enlightened announcement.

Armin is right though, I should just concentrate on school. It might just save my heart.

"By the way, are you almost done with your final project?" Armin said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No… To tell you the truth, I haven't even started yet." I sheepishly said, kicking the same rock into a street poll farther down.

"WHAT?" Arming shrieked, pulling his phone out swiftly. After a moment, he looked up at me. "Eren, it's due next week! What the hell are you going to do?!" Armin held his head high, giving me an accusing look that could kill a man.

"I'll be fine Armin, really. I just need a C to pass right? I already have an A in there." I sighed, running fingers through my hair.

In actuality, I've been stressing about this project since I was assigned it. The assignment is to paint a portrait of your muse. I don't necessarily have a muse, seeing as I am a self-made sack of shit that can't hold a relationship for long, if I even ever have one. Drawing to me doesn't have a face. It is strictly based upon the feelings I have at the moment of starting a project. It could be flowing and bright, or rigid and dark. My style is typically rigid and dark, knowing me. But when it comes to looking farther within myself, I am useless.

"Well, when we get home, I'm making you at least make a rough draft…" he sighed, walking in front of me to enter the gate of our college.

The campus was rather small, but relatively lively. There are so many interesting people here, so many different talents and perspectives on what art is. It gets my blood pumping just thinking about how creative I can be that day.

"Let's get to work." Armin winked, opening the door to our first class.

XxXxXx

Today was just a working day on a project that was due that evening, yet I had some trouble. I sketched a few ideas, but each didn't sit well with me.

How am I feeling? I'm kind of motivated to do a good job, but I'm still relatively pissed at Jean. Then, a flash of steely gray eyes flashed into my mind.Levi...

That gorgeous man is still on my mind. He just had something about him that made it really hard to forget. But what is it? What is it about him that really stood out from everyone else in that dinner? Thinking delicately, I dragged my pencil across the canvas, carving out a well-defined face with god-like features. The eyes were the hardest part though. How do you capture something so glorious with graphite?

As I worked around the eyes for now, I kept my mind racing, trying to figure out the expression he was giving me as I left the dinner…

As I walked up to the register to pay, the waiter named Levi stood in front of me. I gave him my credit card, and felt a shock as soon as I handed over the plastic. Our hands touched, and I looked into his eyes, seeing as we were closer than before.

"Your change will be $1.35, and here's your receipt. Have a nice day… Mr. Yeager." He winked as I did earlier. He smirked coolly before turning to walk away, leaving a lingering sense of cockiness, and something else.

XxXxXx

"Wow, that's really good Eren!" a happy voice called out from behind me. My art teacher stood happily behind me, a smile etched on her face.

"Thanks ." I smiled nervously. Where did this lady even come from?

"You even got his eyebrow wrinkles right!" she giggled, sitting down in the chair beside me.

"Do you know this guy?" I asked, holding up the picture so she could see even clearer.

"Yeah! That's my childhood friend, Levi! He works over at that little café like a block away right?" she chuckled, holding my drawing in her hands.

This is awkward… "Well, I hope I did him justice." I joked, putting a fake smile on as she looked it over again.

"Yes, except… He never really looks this… how do I put it? Content? Tranquil? Well, my case is, he usually looks like you just insulted his mother and spit in is general direction. Do you see where I'm going with this?" she laughed at her own joke, placing the picture down in front of me.

"But he looked really nice to me." I said quietly, looking at the eyes that stared back at me from the paper. I feel like the emotion she was looking for was mystifyingly beautiful.

"Hmm…" she smiled, her eyes glowing with something indescribable as she walked away from me to check on the other students.

What the hell?

XxXxXx

As I walked off of the campus, I pulled my sweater on. Although it is warm during the day, it always gets freezing at night. I had stayed for an extra hour to finish up my painting. By the time that was over, my math class began and lasted for what seemed like the entirety of my youth.

"I hate calculus…" I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Soon, the café was in view, with the lights off and the sign no longer glowing. It seemed so quiet and gloomy. Soon, I found myself just standing in front of the little building. It had a lot of charm and heart put into it, I could tell by how clean it appeared, even when abandoned for the night. It reminds me of home in a way…

"Come on, baby. You owe me for the ride I gave you last week." A voice rang from the alley way between the café and its neighboring building.

I walked closer and held my breath. I hope no one is hurt… As I came to the edge of the building, I saw two figures leaning against the adjacent wall. The taller figure had his arms on either side of the other's sides. What the fuck?

"I already paid you back you shit spewing mongoloid. Now kindly fuck off." A familiar voice rang out, putting the other guy in his place.

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch." The taller man lifted his hand and smacked the other across the face.

This can't be good. That guy seems dangerous. I need to help.

I stood at the ready, waiting for an opening to jump the fucker. Than they moved, coming closer and closer into the light that the street lamps projected and revealing their faces.

It was Levi, and some other bearded guy who looked like a thug. The bearded man smacked Levi again, this time hard enough to knock Levi to the ground. This is my chance.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled, running up and grabbing the man behind the neck, than kicking strategically at his Achilles tendon. With him beginning to hunch over in pain, I kneed his stomach, then flipped him to the hard concrete ground.

"If you mess with him again, I won't hold back, you fucking ass hat." I shouted, giving one last kick to the side to let him know I meant business.

Then, I looked up to see a shocked Levi, standing up now. He held his cheek in obvious pain, but looked like he would bolt at any minute.

Shit.

"H-hey. Are you alright?" I asked, taking a step forward. When he didn't respond, I took the chance to grab his hand and pull him out of there.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, trying to make things less awkward as we walked away from the scene of the crime. I just beat the living shit out of this guy I don't even know, to protect another guy I don't even know. He must think I'm homicidal or something.

"You could've been killed, man! Next time, just yell 'rape' or 'fire' or something." I scolded him, still walking farther away from what just happened.

Out of nowhere, I heard a small laugh, that slowly turned into a louder and even breathless laugh. He sounded like an angel, or a siren with how his laugh chimed through the brisk summer air.

"You are the crazy one here, stupid brat."

You know, I feel like I'm literally putting myself in another situation again… This guy really is going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props for Eren doing Annie's special move. Also, for those of us who didn't know that Mrs.Ral is Petra, there we go xD Please, shoot me a question or a comment and I'll for sure respond ;) Hope you enjoyed it


	3. What is it about you?

Chapter 3  
I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at this man who is slowly dominating every thought I’m able to process.

“Umm… where are we?” I asked, trying not to be awkward after I just witnessed one of the most enchanting moments of my life.

“I think you dragged us all the way downtown… Where were you planning on going?” he asked, wiping a stray tear from his earlier laughing fit.

“I just thought we needed to get out of there. I didn’t have anywhere in mind… Do you need to get home?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. What have I gotten myself into?

“Well, that was the plan before that fuck-wad stopped me.” He sarcastically stated, smirking at me with a look I couldn’t describe.“What is it about you…” I heard him mutter something like that under his breath as we stood there.

“What was that?” I asked, walking closer to him.

“Nothing, brat…” he replied with that same golden smirk of his. He drew a phone from his front pocket. “I have to call someone, give me a sec.”   
He dialed a number, than briefly talked to whoever it was he called.

“No, please don’t leave her there. I’ll be home in like 15 minutes. Come on Shitty Glasses, I’m actually begging you here!” he looked stressed as he paused for ‘Shitty Glasses’ to reply. What kind of nickname is that?

“Thank you.” He muttered, hanging up his cell. “I really have to go. But… I really need to thank you…” he held out a hand for a handshake.

“Eren.” I smiled, grabbing the shorter man’s hand. 

“Come by the dinner sometime. It’ll be on the house.” He said, walking further down the street.

“I couldn’t-“I began, cupping my hands around my mouth so he could hear me as he got farther and farther away. He waved his hand dismissively at me, as if to say “Shut up and take what I’m giving you.” A semi-permanent smile etched its way across my face as I walked home. The summer air was no longer brisk to me as I made my way home. It was… warm.  
XxXxXx

“Where were you?! Mikasa has been texting me like crazy because you wouldn’t pick up your phone!” Armin whined as I walked through the door.

“Please, let me walk in before you go on a tirade of questions. I’m exhausted.” I sighed, slipping my shoes of in the entry way.

“Why is Mikasa worried? What’s up with her?” I asked, stepping inside.

“She said Jean came up to her, asking where you were.” He reluctantly replied. My heart sank into the bottom of my gut, making my semi-permanent grin turn into a scowl. What the hell did that guy want? 

“She said he was adamant on seeing you, but she told him to… ‘Go away’. I think you know what she said though.” Armin explained, air quoting what should have been ‘fuck off’. Go Mikasa.

“I’ll call her in the morning and thank her.” I sighed, heading towards my bedroom.

“Eren…” Armin called, walking behind me as we both entered my room.

“What is it?”

“I’m worried about you.” He rushed out, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a while, with dark circles under his eyes promoting the idea.

“There’s nothing to worry about man. I’ll get over this funk, and I’ll move on like I always do.” I tried to smile reassuringly, and ruffled his blonde mop of a head. “Really.” 

“I’m here if you want to talk.” Armin sighed, turning away from me. He made his way back to his room across the hall, and turned around to face me once again. “Good night, Eren.” he smiled, returning to his room. That wasn’t a genuine smile at all though. He is such a mom I swear. Although I have a dad, I might as well have two moms. Mikasa and Armin have this connection of babying me and making me feel like a victim whenever I’m hurt or upset. 

“Goodnight.” I replied to no one, returning to my own room. As I lay in bed, I began to think of all the things that keep me up at night. Why I’m such a loser. Why I always have one-sided feelings if I clearly try to convey them as obviously as possible. Why no one ever loves me for who I am. 

Just thinking about all the people I have gone for and tried to befriend and flirt with, I feel disgusting. Why is it always me chasing after people? Why am I the only one to try in a relationship?   
Levi’s face flashed into my head and all thoughts halted at that moment. This guy… something was different about him. Something I couldn’t even begin to try and put my finger on. 

If I really try my best, maybe things will be different this time. I feel like with him, I can actually have a chance. Yet, I don’t know the first thing about this guy. I haven’t even scratched the surface, yet I just have a feeling. I need to know him. I won’t rush in blindly this time. I’m going to reserve myself, and see where God has planned on putting me. 

‘Have faith, Eren. You are a lovely little boy, and I absolutely adore you.’ 

“I’ll make you proud mom.” I whispered, remembering the wisdom my mother tried explaining to me all those years ago. 

I won’t let you down. I will find what you see in me one day mom, I swear.  
XxXxXx

“I’m home” I yelled, closing the door behind me. 

“Finally! I was beginning to worry that you’d never come home!” a voice called from the living room.

“Sorry about this, I ran into some trouble. How was she today?” I asked, irritated that she was such a child when it came to my ‘punctuality’. It’s not like she’s my mom for Christ’s sake. 

“Trouble? What kind of trouble?” she grinned as she approached me from where she sat on the couch. 

“I’d rather not say, mother. How is Isabella?” I asked again, letting my irritation thrive in my voice. 

“She was an angel as always! That little girl can do no wrong!” Hanji sang as she followed me around the house. 

Hanji is a long time friend of mine. The word friend is the closest thing I can associate her with, because I don’t completely loath her presence. Plus she always offers to watch my little sister when I have work. 

“That’s good to hear.” I muttered as I hung up the coat I was wearing. 

“Did you guys eat yet?” I asked, opening the fridge. There was only a carton of milk and some eggs left in there, along with a fresh pizza that Hanji ordered for dinner.

“Yep. Bella really loves Maria’s Pizza, hope you don’t mind.” She chuckled, picking up her own things. “She’s already sleeping, so try not to be too loud, kay?” she reached over the counter and kissed me on the cheek. “See you tomorrow, hard working Onii-chan!” she gushed, laughing as she walked out the door.

“Don’t patronize me!” I yelled throwing a paper towel roll at the back of her head. 

“Awwww, you’re adorable when you’re angry!” she laughed even harder, finally shutting the door.

“Good riddance.” I sighed, going back to pick up my ammunition. 

She really thrives on pissing me the hell off. But, there’s nothing I can do about it. She’s really good with handling Isabella, and she’s always there for me when I need her. So, I guess she has a right in having her laughs. 

“Onii-chan?” a small voice called from down the hall way. 

“Hey Bella, what are you doin up?” I walked over to the little girl, picking her up in my arms.

“Why are you so late?” she asked, yawning as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Onii-chan had to work late again. But tomorrow I’ll be off, so we can do whatever you want, okay?” I reassured her, kissing her forehead as she giggled in excitement. 

“Can we go to the park?” she asked, bouncing excitedly as I walked her back to her room. 

“Of course, anywhere else?” I asked, laughing at her innocence. I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in again, talking with her as she drifted off to sleep again.

“Maybe… the café? I like the pancakes they have there! Oh, can we please please?” she begged, holding my hand with her tiny ones. “Anything you want, princess.” I chuckled, getting up from   
my place on the floor. 

“Love you.” She said through a yawn. This little girl is so precious, how could she possibly be real?” 

“Love you too Bells, sweet dreams.” I whispered, shutting the door behind me. 

Sighing in content, I proceeded to do my nightly routine. That consists of cleaning the house, taking a shower, than finally heading to bed.

As I lay there, exhausted from the long day I had, and all the bull shit I went through, a certain boy was all I could think about.   
Eren… there is something about you I can’t grasp yet. What makes you different than everyone else in this retched place? Why do I not find you repulsive like every other guy that passes by me on the streets? 

I have a feeling he’ll take me up on my offer… and then I’ll find out what makes you so… tolerable? I guess that’s the word I could use…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father figure Levi is like, my absolute favorite xD I know he may seem a little OC right now, but you'll understand why the more you get to know his back story x) I think he is a little 'infatuated' with Eren and his manly man-ness, ehh? Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you have a question or comment, shoot me a message, and I'll surely respond :D


	4. A Broken Heart

Chapter 4

 

I sat in the booth, feeling bullets of sweat running down the back of my neck. I called Mikasa this morning, telling her we should talk face to face if it came to…him. I honestly would rather talk of anything else, especially my almost perfect evening last night. It felt like a dream, seeing as I’m in a totally distasteful situation right now. 

I took a sip of my ice tea, wishing it was a drink, when the doors of the café blew wide open.

“Onii-chan, hurry up! You’re such a slow-poke!” a little girl giggled, running around the establishment. What an energetic little kid. I wish she could share that, because God knows I’m losing my shit.

All of a sudden, she was nowhere in sight. I looked around for her, and then felt a hand on my shoe underneath the table. Jumping slightly, I looked down to see her on her hands and knees. Then she looked up at me with those eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of green, and shone so brightly, although there were tears in her eyes that made her look extraordinarily pitiful.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” I asked, feeling a piece of my mom come out. I knelt down beside her, helping her to her feet. She had fallen and scrapped her knee, which frankly looked like it hurt like a son of a bitch. 

“Owwie…” she whimpered, inspecting her wound. Luckily for the both of us, I always carry bandages in my wallet. I pulled it out and talked to her while I fixed up her scrape.

“It’s okay; I’ll fix it all up to make it go away!” I reassured her, placing the bandage on her knee. I looked back up into her eyes, which were no longer filled with tears.

“Isabella! God dammit, I told you to wait for Onii-chan!” an out of breath voice called from the entrance. We both turned to look up at the short man, panting and sweating. He wore tight black jeans and a grey band t-shirt, which was slightly damp with sweat. 

“Levi!” I gasped, standing up to meet his gaze somewhat. He looked up at me speechless, then down to his little sister. 

“Are you alright?” he gasped, crouching down in front of the girl. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. “I’m s-sorry Onii-chan! I didn’t mean to leave! I’m sorry!” she cried, as he wrapped his arms around her to support her. 

This scene… it was so heart-warming to say the least. Levi looked so…adorable… Just like a parent off of a drama show or something. I wish I could take a picture… 

“Eren, did you put this Band-Aid on her?” he asked, looking up at me. 

“Y-yeah, she fell down right next to me, and I remembered I had a few Band-Aids, so I fixed her up real quick…” I felt my cheeks burn as I looked at him. His eyes were practically raping me by the way he was looking at me.

“Thank you.” He smiled so brightly, I felt like my face might melt like a wax figure. It’s hot in here. 

“Th-thank you Onii-chan’s friend!” Isabella chimed in, smiling at me with her cute little grin. This scene, made my heart pound like it was about to die. 

“Would you like some company this morning? I’ll treat you.” Levi offered, putting Isabella down. This is too good to be true! 

“O-of course! But I can’t ask you to pay for me! My sister is on her way, so I’ll pay for both of ours, but I’m sure she’d love to meet you two!” I rushed out, too excited to make a clear thought without some effort. 

“O-oh, are you sure you want us here if you are supposed to be with her?” he asked, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Definitely.” I said, practically beaming as I gestured for him to sit down across from me. 

We all sat down, and Levi ordered a coffee for himself and chocolate milk for Isabella. She is absolutely the cutest girl I’ve ever seen in my entire life! 

“E-Ewen?” Isabella asked, looking at me with a nervous expression.

“Yeah?” I replied, flushing at how cute she was. 

“Th-thanks for fixing my owwie…” she said, looking down at her milk. Cute cute cute! I want to take her home!

“Anytime, sweet pea.” I winked coolly at her. She erupted in a fit of giggles, than continued on just sitting there and listening to us talk.

“It’s weird…” Levi started, stirring his coffee. “Literally, wherever you are, you always end up helping me in some way. Are you stalking me?” he asked with a serious expression on his face. 

“Oh God no! I mean, don’t get the wrong idea, please! I don’t-“I stopped, feeling a blush blossom across my entire face. I’m so fucking stupid sometimes, how am I still alive?

“You what?” he asked, covering his mouth with his hand. He was stifling a laugh, and Isabella looked up at him with wonder. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m weird or anything. It’s always just a coincidence.” I admitted, too embarrassed to even look at him.

“Well, I’m sorry to say I think you are totally a freak of nature, Eren.” I looked up at him to be met with the most amazing smile I’ve seen yet. Each time I’m with this guy, he just brightens my day that much more with his surprising little smiles. 

“I mean, you saved me using an unexpected amount of technique to ‘hurt’ that guy.” Levi kept it PG for the little one sitting next to him, looking at me with pure amazement. 

“You saved Onii-chan!?” Isabella asked, smacking her little hands on the table.

“I mean, not really I just-“

“Yeah Bella, he sure did.” He winked at her, ruffling her hair. She giggled furiously, and then looked at me with an even brighter light in her eyes. 

“You are so so cool, Ewen!” she smiled, grabbing my hand in her little ones. I grasped her hands back and smiled at her. 

“You are the cutest, Bella!” that caused the little girl to absolutely die laughing. I looked to Levi to see him look away quickly. I swear I saw the biggest grin I’ll ever see on his face for the rest of my life. 

“Eren?” a monotonous voice called from beside us. 

“Hey Mikasa!” I called out, getting up out of my seat to let her slide in. Then the introductions began…

“This is Levi, and his little sister, Isabella. And this is my sister, Mikasa.” I smiled, watching Mikasa look over the two with her usual reluctant stare. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Levi met her stare with one of his own. I’ve never seen this before, is he mad? 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Mikasa stated, looking at Levi. Then she looked to Isabella, giving her a small smile. 

“Nice to meet you too.” She winked, causing Bella to instantly warm up to her. 

“You are so pretty!” Bella said, smiling brightly at Mikasa. 

“You’re beautiful too.” Mikasa said, her small smile only dropping when facing me.

“You know why I’m here, right?” Mikasa asked, grabbing my hand in hers. 

“Right… Why does he want to see me?” I asked, feeling sweat once again drip off of my neck and down my back. 

“I said that so you wouldn’t be scared to see me. But it’s worse than what I lead on. I’m sorry.” She admitted, squeezing my hand. 

“Why would you lie? I would’ve been more prepared if you would’ve just told me…” I felt myself want to shout, so I looked at Levi, who now wore a questioning look. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. Just looking at Levi gave me strength. 

“Please excuse us for a minute. We’ll be right back.” I said, pulling Mikasa by the hand outside, and earning a few glances from customers in the diner. 

We got outside, and were standing in front of some windows that held booths. I felt Levi’s stare on my back, but I need to know what Jean said. I know he turned me down without even knowing I liked him, but I still feel something for him. I mean, I really did love him. 

Without sparing a second thought Mikasa began.

“Jean told me some pretty mean shit, Eren.” She sighed, looking at my face to make sure I was ready.

“He said, ‘Eren is obviously a slut from what he’s told me from his own mouth. I mean, I’d tap him, because he has a nice face, don’t get me wrong. But, I want an actual relationship, and I know Eren couldn’t give that to me if he sleeps around. Someone even told me he was a prostitute, and sleeps around for sport. He probably has aids or some shit. Sorry, but it’s the truth.’” Mikasa finished, saying the whole thing with a straight face, and a cold voice.

I couldn’t believe what she just said. I felt my heart break into a million little shitty pieces. “Why would he say such mean shit? What the fuck?” I asked, feeling my whole body shake. 

I thought we were friends at the very least, but I guess I was just there for amusement. 

Tears leaked from my eyes as I looked down to the pavement. A broken sob escaped from my mouth, and I covered it. This is the equivalent of someone holding your heart in their hands, and they promised to keep it safe. Then, they throw it to the ground and jump on the broken pieces, smearing your bloody waste of an organ into the ground. What a fucking mistake on my part.

“Eren…” Mikasa called out, stepping forward. She wrapped her arms around me, and all I could think was ‘I didn’t even realize what a mistake it was to even get to know him…’ This is seriously the worst. 

“He isn’t worth your tears. He’s a worthless worm, who shouldn’t be allowed to function with a shred of intelligence. I’m so sorry…” she said, trying to comfort me in her own ‘Mikasa’ way. 

All of a sudden, her phone went off. She reluctantly pulled away, and answered it. 

“Yes. Yes I understand, but… Of course. I’m on my way.” She answered, hanging up the phone. She looked back to me, a frown pulling at her lips. 

“Eren, I-“

“It’s okay. It’s for school, right? That’s way more important.” I smiled, wiping away a stray tear. I can’t get in her way. She was just trying to help, and let me know where to go from here. Yet, even though I knew he was an asshole, I was trying to find the best scenario for us in the back of mind. It just took this much to realize nothing will ever happen. He probably hates me, but couldn’t find it in himself to tell me to my face. But to say something like this to Mikasa… It burns a thousand times more than if he would have told me directly. 

“I’m so sorry, Eren. I’ll call you after school tonight, and we’ll go somewhere and have fun. I hate to leave you like this though. Maybe I should just ditch…” she contemplated, grabbing my hand in hers.

“Don’t be silly. Of course you have to go! I’ll be waiting for your call, kay?” I reassured her, grabbing her into another hug. I kissed her forehead and sent her off. As soon as she was out of sight, the dam broke and tears fell freely down my face. 

This is the worst.

“Hey.” I was startled to hear someone calling out for me. 

I looked over to see Levi holding Isabella’s hand. His face was almost unreadable as he looked at what a mess I was.

“Oh, sorry about this…” I tried my best to sound convincing and laugh off the tears. This is so embarrassing. Good God, strike me down where I stand. This really is the worst. I wiped furiously at my eyes, and felt a tug at my pant leg.

“Did you get an owwie too?” Isabella asked, looking up at me with those sad eyes she wore so well.

“Yeah…” I chuckled, wiping another tear away. 

Then, she hugged my leg, nuzzling my knee as she held it tighter. “Please don’t be sad, Ewen… It’ll be okay. Onii-chan says it’s okay if someone is here to give you a hug.” She whimpered, refusing to let go.

My heart clenched almost painfully as she held me with such care. What a special little girl.

“Bella…” Levi called, looking at her with a sweet expression. She looked up at me, with a determined expression.

“Where does it hurt?” she demanded, pulling an expression similar to her older brothers.

I knelt down to meet her gaze, and pointed to my chest. “My heart is a little torn up. But I think that hug may have helped it out quite a bit.” I smiled, patting the girl’s head.

“W-why does your heart hurt?” she asked with a shocked expression on her face.

“W-well… Someone hurt my feelings real bad…” I admitted, again keeping the PG rating. 

“How?” this time, Levi asking the question. This shocked me to the point where it was hard to think of a reason why. 

“Err, I um… I liked someone, but they didn’t like me back. Then they told Mikasa that I was… dirty and a bad person. Then they spread bad rumors, and it just really hurt.” I tried to explain it as nicely as possibly as I could. 

“That’s…” Levi whispered, looking at me with such expressionless eyes. I couldn’t really read them. 

“Here…” he said, holding out a paper towel to dry my tears.

“Thanks.” I grabbed it from him, and dried my tears. Isabella wrapped her arms around my neck, and I stood up, holding the small girl in my arms. 

“Don’t be sad, Ewen! I’ll love you!” she declared, squeezing me even tighter in her hold. I held her back, taken aback by her heart.

“Thank you, Bella! I hope we can be really good friends!” I felt so touched at that moment, a few more tears escaped.

“We already paid for our drinks, and I picked up your tab too, seeing as your sister didn’t get anything.” Levi stepped closer.

“Can I see your phone?” he asked, holding out his hand as if I already agreed to give it to him.

I struggled with holding his sister, but I managed to hand him my cell. 

A few minutes later, he handed my phone back to me. 

“I gave you my number. Text me so I have your number too, kay?” he asked, winking slightly with a warmer expression than before. 

“O-okay…” I felt a smile tug at my lips. 

After a few moments, I realized Isabella had fallen asleep in my arms.

“You know, I don’t think she’s ever fallen asleep in someone’s arms aside from yours.” He stated, scoffing at the sleeping girl. “You could wake her up and let her walk on her own…” he stated, looking at me from the side. Before I knew what was happening, we were walking.

“Well, I’ll take this as a very big compliment.” I smiled. “She is a very special girl. You must be so proud.” I couldn’t help but smile at the fact I had made a precious little friend today. 

“You know, when our parents died… I was so worried.” He started, smiling up at the sky. “I tried my best to raise her like our parents raised me, and thankfully she seems to be turning out alright.” He smiled back at me, and his expression was just so calm and collected. 

“That’s what Mikasa said one time.” I smiled, thanking my lucky stars I could make conversation with this person. 

“When my mother died, Mikasa had just come to our family. My father wasn’t really there much, and she found herself in a mother like role. I’m younger than her by two years, but she really seems so much older than me. But, I’m afraid I didn’t turn out as good as she had hoped sometimes.” I chuckled, as we stopped at a stop light.

“You know…” Levi turned to look at me, and we stood there for what seemed like ages. “You really sell yourself short.” He muttered, looking me dead in the eye. “You obviously turned out better than okay. Look at yourself from my perspective.” He offered.

“You didn’t even know me, and you helped me out with that shit head, and you didn’t even hesitate. You reassured a young girl, whom you didn’t know, and now she obviously adores you. I think you are a really good guy, Eren.” He stated matter-of-factly. A blush creeped onto my cheeks for the hundredth time that day.

“Seriously…” he scoffed, continuing to walk down the road. I followed him, as if I was following a light down a dark hallway. 

By the time it was evening, we ended up at the doorstep of his apartment. I handed him Isabella, and she woke slightly. “Bye bye Ewen.” She waved, as I waved back. “Bye bye.” I smiled. 

“See you soon, Eren.” Levi waved too, a small smile gracing his lips as well. 

“See ya.” I waved back. 

Today was a day I don’t think I’ll ever forget. I had my heart broken and ripped from my grasp, only to be returned and healing by two people who I just met on a pure coincidence. Maybe someone up there is watching over me after all. I walked home in a daze, dried tears on my face, and a heart trying it’s best to recover. 

I’m exhausted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July! Thank you guys for reading my stuff :D It really means the world to me, and make sure that if you have a question or a comment, shoot me a message and I'll for sure reply! Thanks again :3 
> 
> P.S. I LOVE ISABELLA!!! She is so cute and literally untouchable! I CANT EVEN!!! Her and Eren will totally be the best of friends ;D


	5. My Muse

Chapter 5

 

*Ring ring* . . .

*Ring ring* . . .

Who the hell is calling me? I looked at the alarm clock next to my head, which read 3:30 p.m. I must have crashed when I got home at 1:30.

The song rang out mercilessly as I felt around my sheets for the damned device. Finally I flipped open the phone, answering with a groggy voice.

“Hello?” I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as best as I could.

“Eren?” a reluctant voice called out from the other line. Immediately, I sat up straight in my sheets. 

“Levi? Is everything okay?” I asked, worry flushing throughout my body. This is the first time he’s ever called me, let alone contacted me since I last saw him. I hope he’s okay.

“I’m doing okay… Did I interrupt something?” he asked in a barely audible tone. I feel like something really wrong is going on with him, my stomach started doing back flips as I inquired further.

“No, I was just sleeping. I’m actually grateful you woke me, otherwise I might not get some sleep tonight.” I said in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. There was a dense silence, and then a heavy sigh that invaded my ears.

“I’m really sorry to impose on you like this, but can I ask a really huge favor?” he almost rushed out too quickly for me to comprehend what he was trying to say.

“Of course! What’s going on? Are you alright?” I bombarded him with question after question like the worry wart I was raised to be.

“I’m okay, it’s just… The shit head, who usually watches Bella until I get home from work, got her ass burned at work today. I got a call from Bella’s school telling me she’s sitting in the office waiting for me to come get her. I asked my boss but he said I couldn’t go get her, so I didn’t know what to do. I understand if you’re busy and don’t want deal with this… Maybe I shouldn’t have called-“

In fear of him hanging up on me, I interrupted his little tirade. “No, of course I don’t have a problem helping you out! Are you crazy? No one could turn down a request like that, Levi! Just text me the address to her school and I’ll take her home and watch her until you get back.” I stated boldly, quickly grabbing my sweater and heading into the entry way.

“Are you sure? I mean, you have school on weekdays right?” he sounded so unsure, and it kind of hurt in a strange way. It felt like he was really skeptical of me, but I’ve only known him for about 2 weeks, so I guess I understand; especially since I’m watching his sweet little sister. 

“I’m absolutely positive! What time will you be home?” I asked, grabbing my art bag and some water for the probably crying girl. If I know anything from life experiences, I’m always dehydrated after crying. 

“I’ll try to get off a little earlier, so around 9 o’clock? I’m really sorry if that’s bad for you…” he sounded like he was calming down a little bit, yet the way he chooses his words carefully makes me think he is still on edge about everything. 

“Levi, calm down. I’ll be on my way to get her as soon as you text me the address to the school. Does she know the way home from school?” I asked, stopping in the hallway only to be greeted by Armin.

He held his hand next to his head, as if he were talking on the phone to ask me who I was talking to. I put up a finger to tell him to hold on a second.

“Yes, she knows the way home. She also has a spare key, so remind her that she has it. You really are doing me a huge favor, Eren… Thank you.” He sounded calm as he finally got his situation under control.

“I have to go now, but I’ll text you right now.” He sounded rushed, and other voices could be heard in the background.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight. Bye bye.” I ended the call looking up at an expectant Armin.

“Who the hell was that?” he asked, placing his school bag down on the couch. He plopped down, looking up at me with confusion clear on his features.

“I have to go do a favor to a friend.” I answered, looking down that the text message from my phone.

“I’ll be back late, so eat without me.” I winked, walking out the door.   
I have a little girl to save.

XxXxXx

It only took about 15 minutes to sprint to her school. I walked straight into the office, and there sat a weeping Isabella and a woman with a menacing look on her face.

“Eren!” Isabella cried, running towards me and grabbing my legs in her tiny arms. 

“I assume something happened to Hanji-san for someone else to come pick up Isabella?” the grey haired woman asked, looking up at me with such cold eyes.

“Yes, apparently she had a little accident at work. But Levi said she would be just fine.” I tried to smile, but her face started to piss me off for some reason. She looked like she has just eaten a shit covered sandwich. 

“I see…” the woman knelt down beside Bella, and gave her a small hug before sending us off.

“See you tomorrow, Rico-sensei!” Bella waved her goodbye, the grabbed my hand and led me out of the building.

“Are you better now, Bella?” I asked, squeezing her hand. She smiled up at me while she wiped her tear-filled eyes. 

“I’m better now, because Eren is here with me!” she giggled, walking by my side. We talked and laughed together as we walked to her home, and she downed the water bottle like a pro. I just knew she would.

Soon enough we were at her front door, and she unlocked the door with a big smile on her face.

“I always feel like a big girl when Onii-chan lets me do this!” she giggled, walking into the small apartment. 

The first thing I noticed about the apartment was the smell. It smelled overwhelmingly like Levi. I felt like Levi was actually there, and was grabbing me by the nostrils and dragging me into his home. I know I’ve only been around him a few times, but his scent his really potent. It was a really fresh scent, like really nice laundry soap. It reminded me of the body spray my mom used to buy when I was younger in a way.

“Welcome home!” Bella laughed, grabbing my legs again and just full out laughing. “I’m so happy we get to play!” she was practically jumping up and down in place as I entered their home. 

“I’m home…” I said in a whisper, actually feeling like I was accepted into a home for the first time in a long time. 

“Hey Eren, what’s in your bag?” she asked, pointing to the bag that hung closely to my body.

“Oh, this is my art bag. I go to school so I can become a famous artist!” I knelled down in front of her as I went on to explain what I did for a living.

“That’s so cool!” she said in awe, looking motivated and excited. “Can we draw, Eren? Can we please, please, pleeaassee!!!” she asked, grabbing my hands in hers.

“Do you have homework, Bella?” I asked, trying to be a responsible adult for once in my life. I looked her dead in the eyes, trying to be assertive and show that I meant business.

“Yeah, I guess…” she sighed looking down in defeat.

“It’s okay, Bella… We’ll draw as soon as we’re done, kay?” I winked, standing up to get her moving.

“Yeah!” she agreed, running over to the coffee table and getting her little supplies out.

We sat there doing homework for a while, and it was honestly the most fun I had in a long time. We finished her whole packet that is due at the end of the week, and I awarded her with a kiss on her forehead.

“You are so smart, Bella! I’m so jealous.” I praised her, patting her head and smiling from ear to ear.

“No way! Eren is the smartest person ever!” she erupted into a fit of laughter, as I started to tickle the little shit. She’s too good for this world, I swear. I hope she never grows up!

“Alright, let’s draw!” I smiled, walking over to grab my stuff. She sat at the coffee table with a huge grin on her face.

I had set up a little work station with colored pencils and paper, the least messy scenario I might add. The second thing that I noticed about Levi’s house, is that it was practically shining with how clean and organized everything was. It seemed like everything has its place, and I feel like he’d hit me if he saw my nasty room at my house. 

After a while of drawing and just talking, I heard a small stomach rumble. 

“Is someone hungry?” I asked, poking the girl’s tummy as she laughed in response.

“Alright, what do you have in here?” I inspected Levi’s fridge, only to frown when there really wasn’t anything in the fridge. 

“How about some pizza?” I asked Bella, pulling out my cellphone. She was so excited she started to draw little pizzas on her paper.

I called Titan’s Pizza Parlor, and ordered a large cheese pizza with barbeque wings. Soon, the pizza arrived and we dove in. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I ate 4 pieces of pizza and half the wings. But Bella wasn’t far behind. That girl could chow.

“Can I see what’s in that book?” she asked as I was sketching her at the moment.

Sure, but we have to wash our hands first, kay? I don’t want it to get covered in sauce.” I joked, leading her to the bathroom. After we washed and dried thoroughly, I let her touch my sketchbook.

As she looked through the pages, she seemed to get more and more excited with each page. 

“These are so pretty, Eren! You are so good!” she praised, flipping through the pages slowly. As I watched her, I felt the urge to draw more and more. She was so cute, I could hardly help myself. Than, it hit me like a freight train.

I went through my back, sparking the interest of Bella. I grabbed my huge clipboard, and the paper I needed to draw the rough draft of my final on. It’s due tomorrow, and I think I’ve finally found my muse. 

“Okay, sweet pea. Can you do a favor for me?” I asked, looking at the curious little girl.

“Sure!” she looked determined, and for a second, I saw Levi in her face. 

“Okay, I need you to sit there, just like that. I’m gonna draw you, alright?” I asked, slipping the paper onto the clipboard. I turned around to grab my pencil set and erasers, but when I turned back, I started laughing like I haven’t laughed in all my years. 

Bella sat on the couch, her face scrunched up in concentration, and her breath held. Her cheeks were puffed out, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

“Bella, sweet heart… You can breathe and look at the book, I just meant you can’t get up. Is that okay?” I chuckled, wiping a stray tear from the corner of my eye. 

“Ooohhh, okay!” she smiled, continuing to look that the book. 

Soon, I began sketching like a mad man. I sculpted her face perfectly, and then her torso. As soon as I finished erasing the guidelines, something struck me. Something, or someone , was missing from this piece.

As soon as I realized this, I turned the paper over and began the real thing. Each detail was met with my hand, and the pencil glided across the page, carving out each feature as if it were a picture taken with a camera. As soon as I finished, I felt overwhelmed with the product of my emotions. I felt a new emotion I’ve never used in my drawings before. It felt warm as I looked the picture over again.

“Are you done, Eren?” she asked, looking over the clipboard trying to see the finished work of art.

“Y-yeah…” I almost whispered, feeling nervous to show her. Turning the board to face her, she gasped in shock. For some reason, I felt like her critique was the only one that could make or break my career in this moment. She is the reason I feel like I could draw. These two on this page, makes me want to draw the beautiful things in life, just for them.

As those thoughts flooded my mind, I felt my cheeks burn with enlightenment. I didn’t think it possible, but I already have a special place for these two in my heart. It’s so strange. I’ve never felt like this in my life…

“You drew Onii-chan and me!” she cried, getting closer to inspect the picture.  
“It’s so beautiful…” she looked like she was about to cry with how red her face got. Without warning, she jumped into my arms, hugging my neck and laughing. 

“I knew I liked you from the minute I saw you, Eren!” she cried out, laughing and hugging me closer to her little body. She was so warm and bubbly, I felt like my heart was gonna explode. 

This is the life…

XxXxXx

I dragged my sorry as home after a shit night at work. My boss was on my ass because I took a ‘long break’ to ask Eren if he would watch Bella. It didn’t feel right to ask anyone else, aside from him… Not that I really have anyone else. I mean, I have Erwin, but he’s just as busy as I am. There’s always Petra too, but I haven’t talked to her in months. It just seemed like the best plan at the time.

When he picked up the phone, his voice was so raspy, I thought I’d die. It brings heat to my cheeks just thinking about it. 

 

…

I mean he is totally gorgeous. His toned body and sun-kissed skin. The way his hair compliments his face shape and the mesmerizing green eyes that could stop someone’s heart in a flash… But I don’t know him enough to be able to fall for him or anything…

What I’m trying to say is, I’m a short little shit who happens to be gay and totally attracted to Eren Yeager… But it’s not really up to me to decide. It’s more up to Bella than me. If she doesn’t like him, than I will give up and try to push his ass out the door. 

But, this time, I feel like there is something really special about him. I just can’t put my finger on it. 

As I unlocked the door, I was surprised to see the lights we all on. The smell of pizza smacked me across the face, suggesting Bella has Eren around her finger already and demanded pizza. The little brat always gets her way. It’s not fair.

I tip toed around the house, putting away my shoes and jacket. Then, ventured to the lion’s den. I walked in, and was definitely surprised at what I saw. Isabella was fast asleep, he little legs sprawled out and her entire body clinging to Eren’s chest. Eren had an arm draped across Bella’s back, and his other arm resting out by his side. 

I pulled out my phone, and had a mini photo shoot. I felt a smile tug at my lips at how touching the scene was, and yet couldn’t believe how perfect and heartwarming this whole situation was. I guess I don’t have to worry about Isabella not liking him anymore, so that’s just one more reason I should make my move and get to know this kid. Then, it caught my eye.

On the coffee table, I noticed a large black book and a clipboard turned upside down underneath the book. I grabbed the book, feeling kind of guilty as I opened it.

Shock and giddiness, if that’s even a word I’m allowed to use at my age, filled my mind as I looked through what seemed to be Eren’s sketch book. I noticed most of his sketches were of people he probably saw along the street or in a park or some shit. He is honestly fucking amazing with his line work. If I could have at least a fraction of his talent, I’d be happy.

As I got to the end of the book, I noticed a few familiar faces. Mostly Isabella’s, his sister’s, and Petra’s… She must be his teacher! What a small world, I guess.

Then, I moved on to the clip board. I turned it over, and felt my breath catch in my throat.

It was a picture of Isabella looking at a book and laughing, while she is sitting on my lap. My arms are around her, and I’m looking over her shoulder and laughing right along with her. My heart clenched as I looked back to the two sleeping kids. 

Seriously, this kid is getting more and more irresistible with each passing minute. 

Because of my guilty conscious, and also a deep desire that pulled my muscles to move, I sat down on the side where Eren’s hand laid, and slid in by his side. He was so warm; I couldn’t help but lean into his side, smiling as I thought about our conversation this afternoon.

You won’t be able to sleep my ass…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Eren is too good for this world!! These chapters are flowing, so prepare for feels next chapter ;D Thanks for reading!!


	6. I bet you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from light to dark in the blinko f an eye

Chapter 6

I stirred at the sounds of movement coming from what sounded like the kitchen with pots and pans clinging together. My eyes slowly opened, and red hair assaulted my sight. 

“What the-“I almost screamed because the red hair was something new entirely. Then I remember what happened last night, and felt awful for yelling. I probably just woke Bella up, and I’m probably going to hell. 

“Eren?” a small voice called out, and the hair was slowly removed from my vision. I sat up, holding Bella’s back as I sat up.

“Hey, sleepy head.” I smiled, looking over the tired little girl as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Speak for yourself.” Levi called from the kitchen, appearing from the door in their hallway. He wore hit uniform for work, and an exhausted face that looked ready to fall face first into the carpet.

“What time did you get home last night?” I asked, laying Bella down on the couch like a limp rag. I walked over to him, looking down into his tired eyes. His mouth said “I’m fine.”, but his eyes said “Kill me.” 

“I got home at 11. I went to visit Hanji in the hospital, and to yell at her for being so reckless with acids… Again.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Honestly, it made me want to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. 

“Do you have to work today too?” I asked, putting my hand on his forehead. “You look like shit, Levi.” I chuckled, as he leaned into my hand. My heart skipped a beat at his touch, and I felt his heat radiate throughout my entire body. 

“Unfortunately… But I don’t know if I’ll be able to if I can’t find someone to watch Bella.” He admitted, pulling away from my touch.

“I’ll do it.” I stated, looking for some sign that he was actually listening. His eyes shot up to mine, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

“I couldn’t ask that of you, Eren. You’ve already helped so much, and I don’t really have any money to pay you.” His speech felt broken, as if he was trying to push me away, but I was determined to stick around. I want him to need me. I want his dependence.

“You don’t have to feel that way! Of course I would help you out, no payment necessary! To be perfectly honest, I would like to be a good friend, and help you out!” I smiled, reaching out and squeezing his arms.

“Really, you don’t have to worry about this.” I smiled, looking at his now light eyes. “See, you already look better! Don’t stress about the little one, she’s in good hands.” I chuckled, looking back at the sleeping girl.

“What kind of lab builds such nice people like you?” he breathed, looking to me with a shocked expression.

“Umm… my mother?” I laughed, causing Levi to follow suit and finally smile for the first time today.

“Well, your mother was a smart lady. Not bad…” he chuckled, walking over to Bella and waking her up.

That morning, we ate breakfast together, and laughed together. Levi has one of the brightest smiles I never could’ve imagined from a human being. He works all day and most of the night, just to take care of his family. I want to grow up to be like him one day. I’ve never seen someone who has so much self-sacrifice. I just couldn’t tear my eyes away from him, he’s just so captivating.

“Do I have something on my face?” Levi asked seriously, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face self-consciously. 

“N-no! You just… You look happier. I’m glad.” I smiled.

Levi looked down at his breakfast, picking at his food with a small smile on his face.

“Thanks for the breakfast Onii-chan!” Isabella thanked, hopping down from the table to go get ready for school. 

“I guess I should get going too. I have to change and let my room-mate know I didn’t die.” I joked, getting up myself to put my dish in the sink.

“So… you’ll get her today too?” he asked, following behind me to do the same.

“And the next day, and the day after that. As long as you need me, I’ll be there. Don’t worry about it.” I smiled, turning to him.

Then, my heart stopped. Arms wrapped around me in a quick manner, and my whole body melted at the touch. Levi held me, and didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon.

“Thank you…” he whispered, truly thankful for my help. He’s so adorable… I want to stay like this forever!

“Anytime.” I replied, hugging him back. Soon, we let go of each other, reluctantly, and head our separate ways. I think I might finally be getting somewhere where… I belong.

 

XxXxXx

The next week went by fairly quick. I picked up Bella every day after classes, and we painted, played, and watched movies like there was no tomorrow. She is seriously the smartest 5 year old   
I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting in my entire 19 years on this planet. 

By the end of the week, I had completed my final, and was ready to hand it in that afternoon. Armin and I walked side by side, ready to finally finish up our first semester of college. 

“I still can’t believe you finished that in 4 days.” Armin sighed, running a hand through his neat blonde hair. He had been nagging me every day about spending all that time away from home and not working on my project with him.

“I know, but to be honest, I think anymore time would have me questioning everything I had done with the piece, ya know. I feel like this is the most perfect thing I’ve ever created, hands down.” I felt determined. Today was the day that I get to show not only Armin, but the whole art class what I’m capable of. 

“Well, you seem confident. It must be a really good piece. But I wouldn’t know, because you won’t show me!” he scoffed at me, holding his canvas to his chest.

“Well you won’t show me yours either, so too bad so sad, no picture for you!” I laughed, feeling like a kid again. 

“You know, I worked on my piece for a month. Of course I want it to be a surprise! It’s probably better than yours too.” He laughed, jokingly punching my arm.

“Oh, you care to make a bet, coconut head?” I joked back, trying to knock his canvas from his hands. 

“You’re on!” Armin yelled, recovering from my last blow to him and his ego. This kid…

“What are your terms?”He asked skeptically, stopping in front of the gates to the school.

“Okay, if I get a higher grade then you, you have to do my chores for a month.” I laughed, feeling a long time of relaxation in my future.

“Fine, then if I win… You have to go to a club and put 100 dollars in a stripper’s underwear.” Armin stated, fully determined and ready to fight.

“YOU ARE ON ARLERT!” I screamed, running in the school. What an evil coconut! I will destroy him.

“BRING IT JEAGER-BOMBASTIC!” he laughed, laughing his happy ass off all the way to the class. What am I getting myself into?

Soon, class started and I felt my heart begin to sink. Now that I think about it, I painted Levi and Isabella, which Mrs.Ral knows… 

“And to get full credit for your final, you have to describe the people in your paintings, and why they are a muse to you. Hopefully, you reflected your emotions and how you perceive these people, into your pieces.” She finished, sitting in the back of the room.

“Alright, let’s begin.”

As the hour ticked by, I grew more and more nervous as it boiled down to my turn to present. Then, Armin went.

He set his canvas on the easel in the front of the room, and began his presentation.

“My muse… is my best friend, Eren. He is a really amazing person, and I really admire him for all that he does for people around him. He can be obnoxious sometimes, and he is really bad at taking care of himself. But, he makes up for all his flaws in his heart and dedication towards others. The reason why he is floating in water is for a numerous amount of reasons.” He paused, looking at the teacher.

“He taught me to not be afraid of the ocean, and things we can’t see. He taught me to let my hair down sometimes, and just go with the flow. And most of all, his eyes… are just like the ocean. Calm and collected… He just makes me want to work hard, and be the best friend I can be.” He smiled, winking at me with a smirk of total domination. This kid is a kiss ass if I ever saw one… But still… 

“Thank you Armin, and beautifully done. You can see from here that you’re brush strokes are careful and precise. You really took your time on this, and it shows. Good work.” She smiled, leading the class in applause. 

As Armin walked back to his seat, he got claps on the back, and even more applause. He really knows how to sell himself. But two can play at that game.  
Soon, it was my turn, and I walked to the front. I placed my piece on the easel, and looked directly to Mrs.Ral to see her expression. Her face changed from shock, to confusion, to a small smile, then motioned me to continue.

“Well, my muse is these two people.” I smiled, feeling confidence pool into my stomach just looking at my picture.

“Recently, I have met these two and help this guy out with his little sister. To be perfectly honest, I racked my brain to try and find my muse. In fact, I didn’t really know until about a week ago.” I chuckled, thinking back to this last week as if it had been years ago. 

“And yes, I don’t think I got to put a month’s worth in, but I put my all in this piece nonetheless. This guy gives me a confidence I have never felt possible in the few days that I’ve known him. 

He is a role model, a motivator, and in a way, a goal. I want to find myself in a place like him when I grow older and find myself.” I smiled, just thinking about the kind of person Levi is, makes me so happy I could die.

“And this little cutie…” I laughed, pointing to Isabella, “Makes my emotions go crazy! She makes me laugh with a true humor I haven’t felt in a long time. She makes me cry with how heartwarming she was raised to be. This little girl makes me want to take on anything, and show her a beautiful world.” I couldn’t help but let the words spill out.

“They make me want to not only paint and show what I’m capable of art, but let them see what true beauty is.” I finished, feeling myself get overwhelmed. 

As I finished, the entire classroom erupted in cheers and applause. I looked up, and Mrs.Ral was standing in front of me, tears welling up in her eyes.

“You have touched me in a way I haven’t felt in a long time.” She started, grabbing my shoulder in a tender hold. “I think you really have found your muse.” She cried, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

“Thank you.” I smiled, feeling myself begin to cry too.

I made my way back to my seat, everyone congratulating me and watching me with eyes of amazement. All their stares made me feel hot and embarrassed.

“Mr.Jeager, this piece is very well done as well. These really look like… they could walk off the canvas. Great work.” She winked. Then, as the class died down, she called the next student to present.

I looked over at Armin, who looked at me with an odd look. I leaned over to him, and whispered “You blew me away. Want to eat after this?” I asked, winking at him. His look melted to an expression of happiness and whispered back, “Only if you’re buying.” 

 

XxXxXx

On our way home from the café, we laughed and joked, finals in hand. “I can’t believe you won!” Armin cried, clutching his portrait in his hands. 

“You don’t have to do my chores, man. I’d actually feel bad, because I do all of them as it is.” I joked, laughing as he tried to hit me.

“God, you’re such an ass!” he laughed, falling into sync with my walk.

“Hey, can I have that?” I pointed to his picture, a blush forming on my face.

“Sure, I made it with you in mind after all.” He laughed, looking at the sky. “It’s really cold for it to be summer…” he groaned, holding onto his painting tighter.

“True… he I’ll catch you at home later. I’m gonna drop this off at Levi’s. I promised to give this to her when I started it.” I smiled, looking down the street that I should turn on.

“Alright, tell them I said hi.” He smiled, waving as we parted ways. “Maybe you’ll meet them soon.” I called as I walked away. Today, turned out to be a good day.

“Hey, Yeager, right?” A deep voice called out to me. I turned, and was met with a swift punch to the back of my head. I fell forward, smacking my face on the ground from the full force. 

“Aww, sorry. Do you need help up?” the voice called again, holding his hand out. I turned on my back, trying to kick the man in the face, but missing and kicking his groin. He cried out, and I shuffled to the ground, trying to grab my stuff, but realizing my painting was behind me. I went back to grab it, only to be kicked swiftly to the stomach. Soon, more men showed up, and kicked me all around the board.

“Yeah, you like that you fucking fag?” one called out, laughing and kicking my jaw. Then, one picked up my canvas.

“NO!” I screamed, trying to break free from the circle of thugs.

“PLEASE NO! I’LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!” I cried, reaching out for the painting.

“Oh… anything? Well, you don’t have shit, so I guess I’ll have to leave you with this!” he smiled, punching a hole straight through the canvas. Then, he ripped in half and stepped on. 

Soon enough, my world went began to fade.

 

‘I can’t die here… I have so much left to do. I have a sister to care for. I have a friends who need me. I have someone I want to be with. I have a girl I need to help take care of for a while.’ I thought, feeling the darkness envelope me in a vast emptiness.

 

‘I have to be there for him…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this kind of went slow, but I really had a hard time deciding where I wanted to go with this... Sorry... But maybe the next chapter will be better? I hope ;) Thanks for reading!


	7. For a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch

Chapter 7

There was a throbbing pain in the back of my head, blurring my vision. I reached my hand up, touching the base of my skull and cringed as I felt the sticky substance almost coat my fingers. I tried sitting up, but let out a scream at the sharp pain that followed every move that I made. Slowly, I crawled over to the wall of this alley way, and after a while of cursing and moving slow, I finally made my way to my feet. 

I looked around the deserted streets, amazed at how dark this city could be at night when all the stores have closed. It’s like a freaking ghost down. 

A burning sensation brought me out of my dazed thoughts, and I looked down at my legs. One leg was a little twisted, and the other seemed pretty untouched. I don’t know who the hell those guys were, but some voices were very familiar to me. 

I shuffled over to my bag, and bending over to pick that bag up almost was enough to make me pass out again. 

“Shit!” I cried, standing up as straight as I could manage. I know for sure if I tried to walk home, I’d end up losing too much blood or some shit. Thinking back to what happened to me, I remembered by painting. I wanted to run over and grab it, but I couldn’t find where they put it. Then I remembered that they smashed the rest of the painting on my head, that’s why I was bleeding so hard. I looked over to a dumpster, and cracked the lid open. The picture was at the top, thank God, and picked it up. Tears stung my eyes, and soon began sliding down my face. 

I wanted to fall to my knees, but I knew that if I waited here any longer, I’d catch a cold for sure. I pulled my phone out of my front pocket. The time read 2:30 A.M. 

All I could think about at this point was Levi. I want to see him before I die. I want to apologize and tell him that I wish I got to know him better. I want to hold him again like I did that morning in the kitchen. Levi…

I hate to wake him up, but I have to hear his voice. I picked his contact on my phone, and dialed. I felt conflicted as soon as the ringing began. I felt guilty for waking him up, but he was off today so maybe he had gotten some rest.

After the third ring, he answered the phone.

“Hello?” a groggy voice answered, making my heart pound. I leaned against the wall, smiling and thanking god. I hate to be dramatic, but I really feel like these are my last words.

“Hey, Levi.” I forced out, feeling my throat burn from screaming too much. 

“Eren, are you alright?” he asked, worry straining his voice.

“I’m not doing so good, no…” I chuckled, looking up at the cloudy sky. Although it was cloudy, the moon and street lights gave a luminous glow to the street.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” 

“I got jumped…” I coughed, feeling my whole body tense in pain. This is almost unbearable.

“What?! Where are you?” he seemed angry, and I heard a small clutter in the background.

“I’m in an alley way, near your neighborhood. I was on my way to see you and-“ I hacked and sputtered as my throat burned even more. I collapsed, feeling my body screaming at me.

“Okay. Everything will be okay! I’m on my way in a taxi. What are the cross streets?” he asked, a tense air flowing through the phone.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that… I just wanted to hear you one last time before I-“

“Shut up! You aren’t going to die, so shut up and stay there. So help me god I’ll kill you myself. Tell me the cross streets, now!” he shouted, making me fold in on myself.

I told him the streets from what I could see from where I sat. Then, with a frustrated sigh, he kept talking to me.

“How hurt are you, Eren?” he asked. I’m assuming he’s getting dressed, and probably waking Isabella too, because he can’t just leave her home. It’s too dangerous…

“What if the guys who did this are around here? I don’t want you to get hurt…” I whispered, trying not to strain my voice too much. I felt tired all of a sudden, and felt my eyes begin to close.

“That’s not even… Don’t avoid the question, Yeager! How hurt are you?” I felt like he was screaming in my ear from how quiet it was out here.

“I don’t know…” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Eren?” I felt the sleep envelope me again, and I slumped against a trash can, happy that his voice still resonated through my mind. 

 

XxXxXx

“EREN!” I was pulled out of my sleep, with a hand smacked to my cheek. 

“Ow…” I whined, rubbing my cheek. I looked up to see a crazed Levi, kneeling in front of me.

“Thank god… Can you stand?” he asked, standing up from where I sat. I looked up at him, feeling a spark as I nodded, determined. He held out his hand, and gently helped me up.

“Wait… my bag.” I pointed to the discarded bag and broken painting leaning up against the trashcan next to the dumpster.

“I’ll grab it. Just get in the taxi.” He sighed, walking me over to the car.

I slid in, feeling the warmth of the interior very comforting. I looked out the window, watching him grab my belongings, as he paused. He examined the painting, and scowled. He picked it up, and jogged over to the cab.

“Saint Maria Hospital please.” He told the taxi driver, earning a nod from the driver as he peeled off the street. As we made our way to the hospital, I felt like I would die of nervousness. I looked over at Levi, who held a perfect side stare to me.

“Eren… who did this to you?” he asked, clearly seething. 

“I’m not sure… I saw a few faces, but some familiar voices. It was too dark to see.” I sighed, laying my head on the back of the seat.

“I’ll kill them…” he whispered, ringing his hands in his lap, causing his knuckles to turn white.

“I’ll catch those sons of bitches, and make them pay for hurting you…” 

“Levi…” I sighed, a smile finding its way to my bruised face. “I wouldn’t wish your wrath on anyone in this world.” I chuckled, grabbing his hands in my own. 

“You almost died, Eren. Why can’t you be angrier and care about what happens to you?” he asked, looking me dead in the eye.

“Why can’t you see you are worth something to others, and that people might care about you too? Why the hell don’t you see that huh? And you always put everyone else above   
you. You put your life on the line to save me, even though you didn’t know me. You worried that you woke me, when you were on a street bleeding to death! What the hell are you thinking?!” he was furious, giving me a fighting glare with these cold eyes I almost didn’t recognize as his.

“Because… I care about you.” I started, feeling fresh tears spill over. “Because I want someone in this world to actually like me. Because I wanted to at least hear your voice one last time before I died, because I really like you. I didn’t understand what it takes to be someone who people can look up to and see as an equal, until I met you. I guess I’m just fine with things ending if they have to, because I got to experience…”

I ducked my head, feeling dizzy and anxious. I don’t know why I just confessed like that. I just needed him to know… So he doesn’t misunderstand who I am and what I’m all about.

“Eren…” he called, waiting for me to look at him. Slowly, I raised my head to meet his eyes.

He leaned in close, resting his head on my shoulder and sighing one of the most heavy sighs I’ve heard.

“You are gonna kill me, ya know?” I felt his breathy laugh against my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine.

I felt a small sob break from me as I laid my chin on his head. “I was really scared…” I cried, shaking like a fallen leaf. 

“It’s okay… You’ll be okay.” He comforted me, rubbing small circles on the small of my back. 

“Sorry.” 

“For what?” he asked, shock making him stiff underneath my chin.

“I’m sorry I caused trouble… It’s just like me to get in trouble like this.” I pulled away to wipe my eyes with my arm.

“It’s not like it’s your fault… You didn’t ask for this, did you?” he asked, a smile finally pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“We’re here.” The cabbie muttered, turning around in his seat. 

“Thanks. How much do I owe?”

“For you, it’s free. It’s seems like an emergency, so it’s no trouble.” He winked, looking at the both of us with smile.

“You are so kind. Thank you. Come on, Eren.” Levi pulled me gently, leading me out of the taxi. 

“Thank you.” I bowed, and then carefully made my way to my feet.

Levi held me on one arm, and my stuff in his other, pulling me into the hospital.

 

XxXxXx

“No, of course not. He called me and I ran to get him. If he hadn’t called me, he would’ve died.”

“Thank you, really. I don’t know what he did for those people to attack him so viciously, but it means a lot that you took time out of your day to help him.”

I woke in a rush, feeling the light almost blind me as I opened my eyes. The ceiling wasn’t familiar, and the white overpowered any sense I could muster up.

“Eren…” I looked over to see Levi sitting next to my bed, and Bella staring at me with light in her eyes.

“Good morning, Eren!” Isabella smiled, holding on gingerly to the railing of the hospital bed.

“Good morning, sweet heart.” I whispered. My voice was so hoarse and sore; it hurt to say even that. Levi had a small smile on his face, but looked exhausted. To his left was Mikasa, obviously worried and stressed out.

“Mikasa…” I called out, feeling her hand grip mine. “Eren, how are you feeling?” she rushed, leaning closer to me.

“I’m fine. Just sore I guess.” I reassured her, attempting to smile a normal smile.

“You look like…” she looked at Isabella and then back to me. “Horrible.” That caused me to laugh, then to wince in pain. Everything freaking hurts.

“I have to go now, but I’ll be back after class. I’ll see you in a few hours.” She smiled, leaning over to kiss my forehead. She waved to Levi and Isabella before she left, making my heart seeing that she had warmed up to these two. I felt my head sink into my pillow, and I felt at peace, just having them there.

“Have you guys eaten yet?” I asked, looking over at the two patiently sitting there. Bella’s eyes darkened at the mention of food, and Levi just laughed.

“No, we rushed over as soon as Bella heard you got hurt.” He pinched her cheek lightly, trying to pull her out of her food craving frenzy.

“Did you bring anything with you so you can eat? It’s not good if you skip a meal, Levi.” I warned, looking him dead in the eye. 

“Yes, mom. No, I didn’t have time to make anything, and I left my wallet at home.” He sighed, placing his chin in his hand. 

“I’m real hungry, Onii-chan!!” Bella whined, pinching him back for his earlier assault. 

“My wallet should be in my back pack, so go get some lunch.” I winked at Bella, knowing Levi would refuse.

“I can’t take your-“

“Shut up and let me do this for you, please? Or would you refuse an injured man’s request?” I pouted. Joking with Levi makes the pain seem tolerable. He’s so quick witted and crazy funny.

“Fine, but I’m buying whatever I want.” He scoffed, placing Bella on the floor.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” I shot back, watching him physically turn a darker shade.

He walked over to my bag on the floor, and then paused to turn back to me.

“What was this, anyways?” he asked, holding the picture in hand. I really got a good look at it, and felt the tears sting my eyes yet again.

“That was a painting I was going to give you guys. That was my final…” I couldn’t bare to look at it anymore.

“You made this for us?” he asked, looking at me with sincerity and pity.

“I know it seems kind of dumb to bring a painting over like a little kid, but I really wanted to give it to you…”

“Eren, I saw the sketch for it that night you know… he smiled, walking over to me once again.

“It was beautiful, and I’m sure it would’ve been more beautiful if you painted it. You can always make another one, and I’ll gladly hang it up. I don’t do that for many people, because I hate holes in walls, but for you, I’d make an exception.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

My heart never swelled up so fast in an instant. He gave me a small smile as he pulled away, wallet in hand, and lead Bella to the cafeteria. 

 

I absolutely know… I lived for a reason. These past 4 hours were the hardest, but most enlightening I’ve had in my life.

 

XxXxXx

I walked Bella to the cafeteria with a clearer mind. When Eren called me this morning, I thought I was going to have to deal with this all over again.

Someone calls me, let’s me know my loved ones have perished or been murdered. I’ve had enough death in my life for several lifetimes.

Thank god Bella was too young for them, because I don’t think she would’ve taken them well. 

 

The day I lost my parents was one I’ll never forget… 

 

The day I lost him… I can never forget …

 

The day I almost lost Eren, I don’t think I want to forget…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry Like I didn't mean to take it this far but to progress the story, I guess I kind of had to xD Thanks for reading, and the next chapter should be out soon ;)


	8. Be happy

Chapter 8

I can't sleep. Again. 

So much has been piling up on me since Eren has been in the hospital. I know that this is in no way his fault, but I didn't realize how much I relied on him since his attack. It’s already been two whole weeks since then. Everyday, I am forced to take Isabella to this disgusting little daycare on my lunch break so I could get my work done. Then, after I pay an extra 50 dollars for her to stay there longer, I take her home and feed her. Then clean the entire house, out of a force of habit, and finally fall asleep around midnight. Then I start this damned shitty cycle all over again. 

On my days off, we go visit Eren, which makes all of this extra work seem worth it. Each time we see him, he improves his health by ten fold, and he actually genuinely smiles. That is such a relief, I can’t even begin to think of what a horrible experience that must have been for him.

“Hey.” I called, walking in to the abnormally colorful room. Last week, Bella and Eren colored in her color book, and he had the nurse hang their pictures of minions and Strawberry Shortcake all around his bed. It made any expression I had on my face turn to one of our happiness.

I knew Eren would be hungry, so I had gone to subway before I got to the hospital. Eren liked Subway like any other typical teen would, so I scraped up enough for two foot longs, hoping a picked out a good one for him.

“Hey you! What’s that?” he asked, sitting up in the bed. I watched as he effortlessly maneuvered up in his hospital bed. He seems almost too tall for the damned thing, and he looks like a giant. In a way, it kind of pisses me off, but I digress.

“I thought you’d be done with the nasty ass food here, so I decided to take pity on you.” I scoffed, grabbing chair and placing it next to his bed. I handed him his sandwich, and watched as he unwrapped it like it was a present on Christmas morning. Poor kid.

“OMG! My I freaking love this one! How did you know?!” he almost jumped out of his bed with excitement, then proceeded to demolish the end of the club. 

“OMG? What are you, a twelve year old girl?” I laughed, unwrapping my own sandwich. 

He laughed, almost choking on his food, then just smiled at me.

“Speaking of little girls, where’s Bella? I had Armin get her a doll we were talking about last week. I hope she likes it!” he beamed, trying to speak through a mouthful of food.

“She’s at a friends house. She wanted to come, but I told her to spend time with her little friends.” I smiled, thinking of how considerate this guy is. I looked up and was met with a gentle stare from Eren, a small grin on his lips.

“How are you?” he asked, the excitement in his voice dying down to a calm and content tone. 

That caught me off guard.

“I’m doing alright. It’s been a battle trying to deal with the people I take Isabella to, because you and Hanji decided to get hurt. And my boss is a total dick… But other than that, I’m good.” I paused, looking up at his face.

His features were almost unreadable, but at the same time, I realized what I had said. 

“But I know it’s not like it was your fault. But in Hanji’s case, she’s a total dip shit.” I sighed, watching for any change of emotion.

“I’m really sorry it ended up like this though.” he looked a little saddened, but a little brighter at the reiteration of my thoughts. 

“It’s alright. Seriously, I’m just glad you are alright.”

“I’m good I guess. And I have to say, you picked a ‘fantastic’ hospital.” he chuckled darkly, laying back on his pillows.

I have never seen this look on his face before. He looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

“Why do you say that?” I asked. What the hell does he mean?”

“Oh just wait, he’s coming.” he sighed, a scowl forming on his face. It seemed like the vibe that was going through this room was burned and trampled on as the white door opened.

A tall man in a doctor’s coat walked in, a scowl of his own dragging his handsome features down.

“Eren, I didn’t know you had a visitor.” he scoffed, looking me over with his cold eyes. His long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and his glasses hung obnoxiously on the bridge of his nose. This guy looked like a total prick.

“He’s a good friend.” Eren replied, looking at the doctor with a look of sour contempt if I ever saw one.

“Is he now? Nice to meet you.” the doctor extended a hand towards me, making me feel instantly nauseous. The aura around this man was one of pure evil. His eyes were beautiful, but deadly.

“I’m Dr. Yeager.” he smiled with a warm smile that made me cringe at how convincing he was trying to be. There wasn't a trace of warmth in his entire body, especially his hands.

He’s good…

“Levi.” I shook his hand, reluctantly, and suddenly realized what he said. This guy… is Eren’s dad?

“If you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Take your medicine Eren.” he told Eren coldly, then bowed politely to me before he walked out of the room.

“What the hell is his deal?” I asked, scanning Eren’s body language. He seemed ridged and stiff, almost as if someone just told him his dog died. 

“He’s a horrible human being.” he sighed shallowly. Then looked me seriously in the eyes. “Don’t ever talk to him. He’ll do anything to make me unhappy, so just steer clear of him.” he warned, looking in my eyes for something. Clarity? Promise?

“I promise… That guy, your father, seems like a bad person. You could see it in his eyes.” I agreed.

“Yeah, he’s the reason I can’t sleep at night.” he tried to pass it off as a joke, but it seemed too real to even be considered as a joke. 

“I can see that.” I sighed, putting my sandwich down. I stood up and looked Eren in the face.

“Calm down. It’s gonna be okay.” I smiled, running my hand through his hair. I knew what I was doing was embarrassing, but I knew if i coaxed him out of his thoughts, he would concentrate on something else. 

“I get out tomorrow, so it will. Thanks.” he finally smiled again, and leaned slyly into my touch, making my cheeks heat up. 

“And you have a whole other week of break, so it won’t be all bad.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to relax outside of this place.” he smiled, pulling away from my touch to sit up against his pillows.

The dark feelings had left with Dr. Yeager, and the brightness of Eren shown in the room once more as we began to talk about anything and everything. 

Thinking back on the last two weeks, I couldn’t help but think how close we’ve gotten. I feel like we could talk about almost anything, and it makes me so happy to know that I can actually make a friend.

XxXxXx

“She didn’t!” Eren laughed, throwing his head back in a fit of giggles. 

I was telling him how Bella had tried to dress herself and everything was inside out and backwards. She insisted that she go out like that, and I got so many disapproving looks from parents I felt like I was going to die.

“But, this woman came up to us, and told her she looked pretty.” I smiled, reflecting back on the kindness that woman showed. “Bella tried to talk her ear off, and I couldn’t help but think of how you two met.” I chuckled, remembering those eyes looking at me as he comforted my little sister.

“It seems like so long ago now that you mention it.” he smiled, looking down to his hands.

“I meant what I said in the cab you know. I’m really happy I got to meet you two.” he fiddled with his hands, too embarrassed to look at me.

“I know. I’m lucky to have a friend like you.” I smiled, winking at the younger man. 

“Thank you. You are the only person who makes this bearable.” his smile said he was happy, but his eyes were telling me how much emotion he bottled up inside.

“Make what bearable?”

“Life.”

As he replied, I understood what he meant. Everything became clearer as I spent more and more time with this guy. I felt a pull towards him that day all those weeks ago, and I still feel that same pull today. 

“Well I’m glad I can make a difference.” I smiled as a reply, watching as he blushed that beautiful scarlet color that complements his tanned skin so well. I really want to do something. Anything. I’m not sure what, but this kid is motivating me to do something.

‘Be happy.’ a voice called from the back of my mind. 

I felt tears swell at the corners of my eyes. 

“Of course you do. You’re such an awesome person, it motivates me to be…”

“Happy.” I breathed, feeling the tears spill over for the first time in years.

“Levi? Did I say something wrong? I’m s-“

“No… I just feel the same way.” I smiled, wiping at my eyes.

With Eren, maybe something in my life will actually go the way I want it for once. Maybe I can do what he said and finally…

‘Be happy.’

I’m trying. 

XxXxXx

By 7:30, visiting hours were over, so I had to leave and pick up Bella.

“I’ll see you soon. Stop by if you’d like, we’re having a movie night tomorrow.” I smiled, getting up from the chair.”

“I’m down! Does it matter when I show up?” he grinned, sitting up in his bed.

“Like 4 or 5?” I asked, walking back to the side of his bed.

“Sounds good.” he smiled. I leaned down, and hugged him. I hugged him lightly, but close enough to feel the warmth that radiates off of his body like a freaking space heater.

“See ya.” I smiled, ruffling his hair before I walked out.

“Bye…” he waved, grinning once more with pink cheeks and a light in his eye.

As I walked out, I felt my heart pound uncharacteristically. I feel like a teenager again. I walked passed the receptionist desk, and heard my name called out.

“Levi-san, may I have a moment?” 

 

I turned, only to be greeted by the one guy I swore never to talk to again.

Sorry Eren, but I’m curious what this fucker has to say.

“Dr. Yeager. How can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ FOR APOLOGY BECAUSE I'M REALLY SORRY!!!
> 
> I am so so sorry it took so long! My laptop had broken, and I moved from California to Montana recently! I promise there will be a more even flow of chapters from here on out, because I don't have college until January... Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you have any questions or suggestions!! See you next time!


	9. I'm Trying

Chapter 9

“Levi-san, how exactly did you meet Eren?” he asked, leaning up against the wall that separated the reception desk from the entrance. 

“I met him in a cafe.” I chose my words carefully, looking him defiantly in the eye. I will not waver by his intimidating stature.

“And you two just started talking? I don’t take my son for that much of a charming person, let a lone someone who can flirt openly.” he sighed, never breaking eye contact.

Flirting? What the hell is this guy on about?

“So, how much do I have to pay you to keep away from my son?” he asked monotonously, adjusting himself and reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

“Excuse me?” I asked incredulously, taking a step back in shock.

“Look, no offense to you and your kind… But I don’t want my son around that crowd any longer. It won’t bring anything good, and it surely wont continue the family line. So how much are you willing to accept. Money is no object.” he pulled out a pen, and readied it to write an amount in his checkbook. 

Is he serious? I can’t even-

“What do you mean my kind?” I asked, letting my anger get the best of me. I felt my chest puff up, and my hands ball up into fists. It’s about to go down.

“You really want me to spell this out for you?” he dismissively sighed, leaning down to try and get on my level. “Eren and you are a gay couple. I don’t want him going down that path, so I’ll pay you whatever you want to back off. Are we clear?” he smiled that same warm smile that sent a chill through my entire body.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve written a check, and I fear it won’t be the last, so speak up.”

I couldn't hold back any longer.

“What the hell is wrong with you, old man? Eren and I aren’t together, and I didn’t even know he was gay. Either way, I don't see how that is a bad thing, seeing as how I turned out just fine. And because you see my kind as a burden on your precious family line, you can kindly fuck off with your pompous ass and shitty checkbook. I don’t need your dirty money in my wallet, thanks. No wonder your son is miserable here, with an asshole like you leering over his shoulder!” I found myself shouting, cornering the once proud doctor and giving him, pardon the pun, a taste of his own medicine.

“And one last thing…” I brought my face dangerously close to his, making myself loud and clear.

“Even if we were together, I wouldn’t trade a relationship with him for all the money in the world. He is a precious person, and should be treated as such, no matter his sexual orientation.” I finished, turning towards the door.

Dr.Yeager stood there, his once perfect facade diminished into a hollow shell of a man. What an absolute fucking piece of garbage.

“Good day, doctor.” With that, I walked out of that building, never looking back and feeling like I could take on any tall ass bitch with my hands tied behind my back. I felt invincible. 

XxXxXx

“Hey babe, what are you thinking about?” he asked me, playing with my hair like he did every night.

“How amazing you feel on my skin.” I whispered, feeling the sleep conquer me into an honest man.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. 

Moments like these are unforgettable. Each moment with him is precious, and in a way, it scares me to death.

“Can I ask you something?” he whispered. His voice cracked, revealing what really was on his mind.

“Anything.” I felt more awake at his sudden question, sitting up on his chest to see what was actually going through his mind.

“After I’m gone, can you make me a promise?” his voice was barely audible, and with the light of the moon that shown through the window, I could see he was crying. 

“Don’t talk like that…” my chest tightened at the mere thought of him disappearing.

“I have to, if I’ll ever have a shred of reassurance, Levi.” he tried to wipe away his tears, but the IV drip on his arm was very restricting. 

“Shhhhh, it’s going to be okay.” I brought my face directly above his, kissing his tear streaked face. Kissing away his tears.

“Promise me something?” he asked again, this time in a sob.

“What’s up with you and all these demands?” I giggled, trying to hide the fear that wrenched through my heart at what he would ask of me.

“No matter what happens… No matter how hard it is to fathom the inevitable, I want you to-“

“S-stop. Please, don’t talk like this. If you think this way, you’ll never survive.” I sobbed, trying to keep it together in front of him was so hard, I couldn’t even begin to tell someone the pain he and I have been going through. The suffering… The fear of the inevitable…

“Be happy.” he brought his free hand up to my face, wiping away the hot tears that spilled over. 

“How? How could ever be happy without you?” 

“There will be other guys out there, that will love you just as much, if not more, than I do. Just don’t forget about me…” he winked at me, watching my face for any changes.

“How could you say that?”

“Because I love you, and I care what happens to you, no matter what.” 

“But, there has only ever been you. How could I betray you like that?”

“Because you love me, and you will promise me to be happy. I know you can be, if you’d just let yourself.”

“That’s not fair…”

“Life’s not fair, my darling.” he chuckled, pulling me into his arms. 

“I know… I love you.” I whispered, feeling more tears fall.

“I love you back.” he squeezed me tighter, not wanting to let go. Even though eventually, he’d have to. And so would I.

“Be happy…”

I’m trying.

Furlan… I miss you, and I think about you everyday… But I really am trying…

XxXxXx

The doorbell rang, snapping me right out of my dream. 

I haven’t had a dream for so long, it was almost unsettling. I saw his face, and I felt his warmth… I really miss him.

The doorbell rang again, making me jump off of my seat on the couch.

“Who is it Nii-chan?” Bella asked, running up behind me.

I opened the door, leading to Eren, smiling and happy.

“Hi guys!Ready to get your movie on?” he asked, raising up a box of popcorn.

“Wow, that was awful. Get my movie on?” I laughed at his nerdiness, and doubled over for the first time in forever.

“Shut up! Is there a problem with how I speak?!” he pouted, walking in and closing the door.

I stood up straight, wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes. 

“Oh contraire little bear!” I laughed, mock punching his shoulder. That caused him to bust up laughing, and Bella to giggle and run towards Eren.

Then I stopped, and looked up at nothing.

“I really am trying.” I felt a smile pull at my lips. “I hope I keep this promise for as long as I can…”

“What was that?” Eren asked, holding Bella in his arms as she squeezed his neck.

“Nothing… let’s get our movie on.” I laughed, grabbing Eren’s hand and pulling him towards the living room.

 

 

I know. I love you, Levi…

I love you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually cried while writing this. I can't make this up, like I have never in my life cried while writing something, but this made me cry because it's so close to my heart. Thanks for reading, and make sure to comment and ask me anything ;D


	10. Just Breathe

Chapter 10

I can breathe.

I feel like the earth has finally started spinning in the right direction. The sky is no longer falling, and I can finally breathe. 

It’s been two months since I had gotten out of the hospital. Everyday has been somewhat of a blessing, as I continue my life from where it was interrupted by that attack. Although I had been to the police and reported what happened, it was too late to do anything. But all of that paled in comparison to how life was after the fact.

Everyday I go to Levi’s house after school, and it honestly feels like a second home to me. I had honestly never thought of watching over Bella as a big thing, but it has turned me into somewhat of a softie. Especially today...

“Eren, what are we doing here?” Armin asked, his hands on his hips. I had dragged Armin to the nearest toy store, on the hunt for something perfect for Bella’s birthday. 

“It’s a present for Bella! She’s turning 6 tomorrow and I’ve been too busy to get her a gift. Since you are my friend, I thought you’d have some insight on what little girls like.”

“And how exactly would I know?” Armin asked, coming closer to me to intimidate me.

“Because you’re a little bitch?” I got out through a fit of giggles.

With a punch to the head, Armin sighed. 

“Well don’t girls like dolls and stuff?” he asked, looking at the isle across from us. 

“Yeah, I guess. But I want to get her something memorable and something she’ll actually want to keep forever.” I smiled at the thought of watching her grow up, and being present for next years birthday… 

“You really like these guys, huh?” I stopped to look at him, smiling as he looked at me with his confused expression.

“You should really meet them.” I urged, looking at the action figure isle. 

“You know what, I will. I should go with you tomorrow!” he stated as he crossed his arms defiantly. I stopped to look him in the eye, watching as he didn't waver from his position in front of the dolls.

“If you are serious about this guy, you need to get clearance from me first. I won’t let you hit rock bottom again if this guy doesn’t hold up to my standards, got it?” 

“Armin…” I can’t believe what an amazing person he is. After the incident with Jean, I know he’s watching out for me, which makes me thank my lucky stars for my life now.

“Well hurry up, the clerk is giving you a crazy scary glare right now.” he chuckled, walking away from me. I hurried after him, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. It was just what I was looking for, and I couldn’t have felt more relief flush over me as I saw it. 

“It’s perfect…”

XxXxXx

As we walked up to the door, I felt nervous. Second thoughts ran through my mind as I clutched the bag in my hands, waiting for Levi to open the door. 

Armin had ended up coming along to, wanting to pick apart the guy I was going crazy about, and that had me even more anxious.

“Breathe.” Armin laughed, clapping a hand on my back.

Then, my breath got caught up in my throat as the door opened. 

A lady with huge framed glasses held the door in bandaged hands, a huge grin gracing her face.

“Welcome, welcome! You must be Eren! I’ve heard so much about you! Please come in!” she waved her hands dramatically and motioned for us to come in.

“And you must be Hanji-san! It’s so nice to finally meet you.” I smiled, bowing politely as we walked in.

“You’re so cute!” Hanji winked at Armin, moving aside so he could follow me inside.

“Uhh… Thank you?” Armin chuckled uncomfortably. 

I walked into the living room, and smiled at the warmth that radiated throughout the display in front of me.

Little girls laughed and ran around the room, with all the pristine furniture pushed to the outer edges of the room and covered in plastic. I laughed at the measures taken to salvage Levi’s precious furniture. 

“EREN!! EREEEEN!” Isabella ran full speed towards me, and flew directly into her reserved position in my arms.

“Hey Bells, happy birthday! What a big girl you’ve gotten to be!”

“Eren! I’m six today!” she grinned, showing me on both her hands. 

“I know! You’re so old, I’ll have to call you granny from now on!” I laughed, kissing her forehead.

“Does that make you a grandpa?” I was taken aback at how quick and serious she was with that comeback, causing me to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Is this her?” Armin called from behind me, a little disgruntled.

“Yes! Bella, this is my best friend, Armin. Armin, this is the birthday girl!” 

“Hello, Bella.” Armin offered his hand for a handshake. What a weirdo.

“Hi… You have really pretty blonde hair.” she smiled sweetly, watching as Armin blushed.

“You are very kind, thank you.” he smiled back. This kid needs to get out more…

“Eren.” a low voice called, causing me to stop breathing all over again.

“Levi!” I smiled, walking towards the stressed looking man.

He wore a long sleeved white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows,probably from preparing for the party, and sweat pants. He looked like he was ready to keel over and sleep for a thousand years. It must be stressful to be responsible for a group of little girls.

“How are you?” he smiled, standing up from where he was perched on a barstool.

“I’m just happy to see you. You did an amazing job by the way, pulling this party was probably a lot of hard work.” Small talk is not my forte, I just really loved listening to his voice as he talked or complained about anything.

“There are so many kids… I need a drink.” he sighed heavily, watching me slyly put Bella down so we could have some “adult time”.

“I know the feeling. But it looks like you did a wonderful job.” I looked around at the pink and white streamers and balloons that adorned the walls and tables. Party favors and toys were strewn about the room, probably driving Levi crazy because he hates any form of clutter. It just made me want to hold him and kiss the hell out of him that much more for his cute quirks.

“Thanks… Is this your friend?” Levi asked, noticing Armin standing next to me.

“Yeah. Armin, this is Levi. Levi, this is my best friend Armin.” I smiled. 

It feels like I’m introducing my boyfriend to my parents, seeing as how I like Levi and Armin is my third mom (behind Mom and Mikasa). 

“Nice to meet you.” Armin smiled, extending his hand towards Levi. Levi reluctantly took it, probably because Armin is a stranger in his home. Armin must have noticed this, because his smile fell slightly, meaning he’s calculating.

“Same here, Eren speaks highly of you all the time.” Levi grinned. 

“And I saw that Hanji-san has gotten out of the hospital. I’m glad to see she’s doing alright.” 

“Yeah, the dip shit finally got out of the hospital on good behavior. I swear she’s the craziest person I know, behind you of course.” he rubbed the bridge of his nose in mock irritation, and all I could do was laugh.

“Eren is pretty reckless, what did he do to you, Levi-san?” Armin laughed, walking closer to Levi. 

Shit. He’s totally going into “Eren’s-my-baby/mama-bear” mode. I can’t watch.

“Alright little kiddies! It’s present time! Come on Bella, you’re gifts await!!” Hanji declared in a sing song voice.

Perfect timing, Hanji-san. I was getting a little nervous there, Armin can be pretty relentless when it comes to judging people, especially if I really want to be with him. If only I could recount how many times he had knocked down Jean to his face.

XxXxXx

“Alright, last one!” Hanji-san called, handing Bella my present.

I felt my whole body tense as Levi’s interest was peeked. He sat next to Bella in the circle of giggling girls. I felt like the parent here, watching Levi and his little sister gawk at all her little presents.

“It’s from Eren! Can you read me the card please, Nii-chan?!” she squealed, jumping up and down where she sat.

“Sure… Dear Bella,

Happy birthday, Sweet Pea! I hope you have a wonderful day, and that we can celebrate many more birthdays together! Hope all your wishes come true on your special day, Princess. 

-Love Eren” Levi paused towards the end, looking up at me. 

Heat sprung to my cheeks, and I felt warmth pool into my stomach. I feel like I’m gonna die under his gaze. 

“Eren…” a small voice called, breaking my eye contact from Levi.

Isabella had opened the present without us noticing, and held it tightly to her chest.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, and she shook like a fallen leaf where she sat.

“Thank you… I love it, Eren… Thank you…” she cried, rubbing her new friend in her arms and burying her face in it’s face.

I had gotten her a black and white cat plush, with black button eyes and a red bow with a bell tied around it’s neck.It was about 5 inches shorter than Bella, and was probably just as heavy. On it’s foot, it had it’s name embroidered in a beautiful cursive thought. It read “Bella” in Italian, which means beautiful. 

“Oh… sweet heart.” I sighed, walking over and getting down on her level. She threw her arms around my neck, holding me like she hadn’t seen me for years.

“I love you so much!” she whimpered, refusing to budge in the slightest bit. The room had gone silent aside from some idle chitter chatter amongst the girls. I looked over at a speechless Levi, and just smiled and hugged Bella back.

“I love you too.” I whispered, rubbing her hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the once composed Levi crumple, and I saw a tear or two shed as the party began to come back.

XxXxXx

“Hey, that was a really smooth move you pulled back there, hot stuff.” Hanji-san chuckled, wrapping an arm around my neck. 

“You think? I just wanted to get her something she’s actually keep and love.” I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head as a force of habit.

“Seriously? You are like, a freak of nature, Eren! What a cutie!” she squealed, pinching my cheeks.

“Yeah he is…” Levi said, walking up with a dish towel in his hands. He had just finished the dishes after the party had ended. We had all tucked Bella into bed about an hour ago, and that little girl fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Levi.” I smiled, watching him look anywhere but towards me.

“Hey, Eren… Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked, motioning for me to follow him.

“Sure…” I felt cautious as he lead me towards the empty hallway.

He stopped, then turned towards me with a look of pain on his face.

“What you did for her today, and what you said… I can’t thank you enough.” he looked like he was about to break down. His eyes finally met mine, and it was clear to see he was emotional.

“There is no thanking or gratitude needed. I did it because I wanted to. Besides, I love her to death!” I tried to reassure him, only to be met with more tears.

“That’s why I’m thanking you. It just means so much to me to see someone care so deeply for us.”he rambled. I’ve never seen him like this. 

I panicked…

I grabbed him in a hug, holding him tightly to his chest.

“Shhh... Just breathe. That's it.... Listen...You know, it’s about time you guys got some serious love and someone you can depend on. I know I'm just a student, but I'll always be there for you. You know what I’m saying?” I whispered, feeling his arms slowly accept me into his embrace.

He nodded slowly, and I couldn’t help but feel courage pump through my body.

“Levi… I know it’s sudden, but I really need you to know something.”

He pulled back to let me talk, and listen.

I think I’m ready. 

I took a deep breath, and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm so sorry. CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I need to let you guys know I really appreciate all the positivity and friendliness! Nest chapter will be better I promise, but for now, please enjoy <3 ;D


	11. At the End of the Day

Chapter 11

I want him to be speechless, and to take his breath away.

I want to be his everything, and hold him when his world is falling apart.

I want him to be happy, and smile like there’s no tomorrow.

I want him to love me.

“I like you. I mean, I really like you.” I felt like I was about to die with how much my heart clenched at my confession. 

I could hardly bare to look at him, let alone hear a response. But this time, something is different. Despite all of my other confessions I’ve ever made in my life, and all the rejections I’ve ever faced, I feel like this is my ‘magnum opus’ of things of done right.

“I know it must be weird, because we’re both guys. And you have your sister to worry about… But aside from that, I feel like a whole new person with you by my side. I feel invincible, and ready to take on the world if it means we could be together…”

I paused, trying to find the words to make my confession mean that much more. 

“I just…” Although my intention was to rattle on about how amazing he was, no words I could think of would be good enough to describe him.

“Eren…” his voice shook, and his head rested on my chest. I feel like his listening to my heart go crazy.

“I thought you were going to tell me bad news when you said ‘I have something to tell you.’”

My heart was pounding like crazy at the sound of his voice. 

His face was warm against my chest, even through my shirt.

The room is spinning.

After what seemed like hours, he spoke once more.

“I like you too.” his voice was hardly audible.

“I… I like you too.” he said again, only this time, he was demanding to be looked at.

His eyes shone, fresh tears falling and staining his pale cheeks.

He’s perfection.

I slowly moved my hands to his cheeks, and brushed the tears away from his eyes.

He leaned into my touch, and I knew all my worries and doubts didn’t matter anymore. It’s all over now.

I leaned in, my heart still pounding like I was putting my life at risk. He moved closer, and stood on his toes, reaching for me. 

His lips met mine, and finally, we connected. 

The world could end right now, and I’d still be happy. I could literally be dead right now, and I would still smile in my grave. 

“Eren…” he breathed as we broke apart.

“Yeah?” I whispered, leaning my forehead on his.

“I’m glad I met you.” 

“Me too.” I chuckled.

“Eren, are you ready to go? We have to get up early tomorrow!” Armin called from the door.

I don’t want to leave yet… I want to stay here forever.

“It felt like we were in our own little world, huh?” I sighed, looking down at the disheveled Levi again.

He just smiled up at me, then rested his head on my chest once more.

“You could say that again. At least your heartbeat is normal again.” he chuckled, hugging my middle tighter.

This night, will be one to be remembered for the rest of my life.

XxXxXx

“What were you two talking about?” Armin asked, walking by my side.

“As if you didn’t already know?” I smiled, looking up at the stars. My life is complete right now, I could care less what shitty thing may happen. I am complete.

“You’re right. I heard every word.” Armin laughed, trying to cover his mouth.

“What?! What the hell man?” I cried, punching his arm.

“I feel invincible, and ready to take on the world if it means we could be together…” he mocked in a girlish voice.

It’s on.

“Eren is my beeeessttt friiieeennddd, and my muse! I love him so so much!” I exclaimed, pretending to whip my girlish blonde hair like he does when he brags.

“That’s low! Even for you!” he cried, his voice coated in fake hurt.

We both laughed, and then Armin surprised me by making a little speech. 

“You know, when I first met Levi, I wrote him off as a douche bag. I thought he was a little rude, and totally not the kind of guy you needed. But when his little sister and him opened the card and present… I thought they were great people. He is obviously so touched by his sister, and I feel like she adores you. I think you may have found the perfect person, Eren.”

He stopped in the middle of the side walk, and just smiled.

“I approve.” he shot a thumbs up towards me, and I totally returned the favor.

The rest of the walk home was spent laughing and talking about our futures. 

In the cold October night, you could not only see the stars above shining brightly, but the possibilities life holds for your future. And mine consists of a new family, and a new love.

XxXxXx

“You know, your boyfriend is a really sweet kid.” Hanji smiled, tying a trash bag together and setting it down next to the front door.

“Thanks.” I replied, feeling my stomach flip at the term boyfriend. But I’d die before I let Hanji know that I was actually emotional right now.

“W-wait I was joking… Are you guys really dating?!” she cried, running over to me. “Speak man, tell me how it happened!” 

“Can you please keep it down! Bella is sleeping!” I hissed, sitting down at the bar stool.

“I need a drink.” I sighed, laying my head on the counter.

“Tell. Me. Everything.” he warned, getting down on my level. I hate tall people, especially this one.

“He asked me out. I said yes. That’s it.” I stated, trying not to say anything weird. 

Although I was really touched and sappy when I was with him, that’s because it’s him. 

“I’m happy for you.” she smiled, sitting down next to me.

Her face crumpled, and she couldn’t hold back her tears. She sniffled, and cried silently next to me, looking down at her hands.

“Hanji, what is it?” I asked, putting a hand on her back.

“E-ever since Furlan… I haven’t seen you this happy in years! I’m just so relieved someone special has come along to make you happy and… I’m just so…”

“Happy?” I chuckled, rubbing small circles on her back.

“Yeah.” she laughed through her tears. Although she’s lazy and unreliable… and a little crazy at times, she really is a good person.

“Eren… He’s something else. I’ve never met someone who would through himself under a bus to make someone happy. I’m really happy he-“

“Is yours?” she asked, her eyes lovestruck and dreamy.

“Yeah.” I smiled, making her squeal like a fan girl. 

“Alright, you got me to be mushy and gross, can you go home now?” I joked, standing up and dragging her to the door.

“Sir yes sir! But now that I’m out of that white jail they call’ the hospital’, does that mean I’m still watching Bella?” she asked, leaning on the doorway. 

“No, Eren will be here, so you don’t have to worry about it.” I reassured, watching her walk down the steps of my apartment complex. 

“Goodnight my sweet prince, for I shall return when you least expect it!” she cried, blowing kisses and laughing. 

Tonight, I finally found what I was looking for.

I have a feeling that Eren will show me even more of what this world has to offer. I actually want to wake up tomorrow, and start my day, just knowing that when I get home, someone will be waiting for me. Someone will be waiting all day to give me a kiss and hold me and let me know everything will be alright.

At the end of the day… 

 

I’m happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww snap guys This shit happened! Put will they continue to be happy?! The world may never know! *licks lollipop and winks towards camera* 
> 
> I'm sorry, I hope you guys enjoyed!!


	12. Evil Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN 
> 
> (WARNING: STORNG FUCKING LANGUAGE IM NOT SORRY)

Chapter 12

There is no way in hell that this is real. After all the burdens I’ve carried, and all the shit I’ve stomped through, there’s no way that this is real. 

I stood in front of his door, a bouquet in my hands. It was adorn with white roses and a red bow that held the flowers together. I know they are somewhat a pain to look over, but I feel like Levi would take good care of them for as long as they would live in a vase. 

Finally pulling myself together, I rang the door bell, feeling all resolve I had crumple as footsteps could be heard on the other side.

You could do this Eren. Don’t fuck this up for yourself, you need to make a good impression if you’ll ever have a chance at this. Don’t-

“Eren-kun!” Hanji cried, jumping at me with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed me in a hug,or a death grip as I like to call it, and refused to let go. 

“Oh, I’m so happy for you two! You are so so cute for each other! You know, Levi and I were talking, and he said that you-“

“Hanji! Get away from him! He’ll catch your stupid!” Levi called from the entry way. He stood with his hand on his hip, and a smirk playing at his lips. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a grey cardigan, and some very… very flattering black skinny jeans. I allowed myself to take a huge gulp as I drank in the sight in front of me. He’s so… 

Even though he was dressed casually, I feel like he out dressed me 1000%.

And here I stand, stupid denim jeans with a green plaid button up, and a navy boy tie… That’s how your supposed to dress right? Shit…

“You look nice.” I muttered, finally getting Hanji off of me. Levi shifted where he stood, color flooding to his cheeks.

“So do you.” he smiled, walking up to us. He walked right past Hanji, and grabbed the flowers from my hands, clutching them to his chest as he stood right in front of me. Levi got on his toes, and places a soft kiss on my cheek, and whispered a small ‘Thank you.’, in my ear.

“No problem. Are you ready?” I asked, feeling my heart pound through my chest at his small gesture.

“Almost, just have to say bye to Bella. Would you like to see her?” he smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

“Of course!”

XxXxXx

After we said our good byes and blew kisses as we walked down the stairs of the complex, a wave of anxiety rushed over me. 

Is this a good idea? Should I have picked a better plan? I’m really doubting my outfit now, just looking at him.

“Are you okay? Did you really catch her stupid?” Levi teased, coaxing a giggle out of me.

“No, I’m just overthinking things. Don’t worry about it.” I smiled, although a hint of bitterness was obvious in my reply.

“Why would you be over thinking things?” Levi shot back, catching me off guard. It’s not like I could tell him ‘You’re so hot and I look like shit.’ or ‘Do you know how long I stayed up last night just thinking about what I was gonna say to you because your perfect and I really like you.’

Hell no.

“Just a little anxious is all, I have anxiety when I’m really nervous.” I semi-admitted. I don’t want him to know how vomit ready I am right now. It’s not like we are going to do anything bad, it’s just a visit to the aquarium and dinner. I just want him to like me and think I’m a good time.

“Well, there really isn’t anything you should be nervous about, is there? I mean, we’re just going on a date…”Levi chuckled. 

“You’re right. Let’s just have a good time, yeah?” I asked, finally finding the courage to smile.

“Yeah.” he agreed, grabbing my hand and holding it tight as we walked down the street. My stomach did flips, but once we started the date, I immediately calmed down and went with the flow. Tonight will be perfect.

XxXxXx

“I swear! And then, we had to call Mikasa because we were in the middle of no where!” I laughed, picking at the breadsticks in front of us. 

“Are you serious? How the hell could she have found you? Didn’t you say you were in some kind of nondescript junk yard?” Levi leaned forward in his seat, a wide smile on his face.

“I know, that’s the scary part! Mikasa was there within 30 minutes. I’m almost certain she has chipped me and has a gps in her purse at all times!” Levi laughed so hard he almost started choking, which is a sight to behold. The most I’ve seen from him is a grin or a beautiful smile, but his laugh is absolutely breathtaking.

We had just gotten done with the aquarium, and I took him to this nice restaurant about two blocks away. The date so far has been fantastic! We even took a picture together with the penguins!(This is so my new wall paper…)

“Wow, you were a dumb kid, huh?” he chuckled, sipping a glass of red wine. 

“I’ll admit, I was never the smartest. Armin was the smart one; I however was the evil genius.” I winked, looking over the menu to see what I wanted.

“Oh yeah? What is one scheme you remember specifically? I want to see how your evil brain really works.” Levi smiled, a wicked light sparking in is eyes. 

“Well, you asked for it.” I leaned in, knowing instantly what my magnum opus of plots was.

“When I was 12 years old, I wanted to get these action figures really bad. They were the new Attack on Titan ones, and the colossal titan was just freaking awesome! That’s when I started to draw actually. Anyways, when I found out this kid Connie got one, I had to have it.” I smirked, looking as his expression fell.

“You stole it?” Levi asked, seemingly not ammused.

“Of course not, I’d never steal! I manipulated him, and he believed me.” I laughed, watching the wheels work in his mind.

“Okay, how did you do it?”

“Well, I told him that it was my favorite toy, and that my father threw mine in the fire place because it was a ‘doll’. When he heard it, he felt really bad for me and gave it to me. Piece of cake.” Levi’s shocked expression turned into a small grin.

“You little shit.” he laughed, putting his head in his hands and really laughing.

“That’s awful! Did you get caught?”

“Hell yeah, my mom found out everything!” I smiled fondly, thinking of what a great mom she really was.

“What happened?”

“My mom asked me where I got a new action figure, and when I told her, she was furious! She had me march over to the Springer household and hand it back to Connie and tell him I shouldn’t have taken it. It was seriously so embarrassing!” 

“What… do you mean a new one? Like your ‘lie’ you told was actually the truth?” 

Shit. I didn’t mean to bring up my dad.

“Err…Well yeah. It was kind of the truth bu-“

“Eren, that’s horrible. That’s not an evil plot. That was a genuine act of kindness of that kids part.” he almost whispered this, his eyes falling downcast to the menu in front of him.

I was speechless. I seriously didn’t mean to let on that it was true. I meant to make him laugh.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to kill the mood.” I smiled, taking another bite of bread.

“No! No, I mean… That guy really is just a horrible piece of work. I have to admit something… And I don’t think you’re gonna like it.” he sighed, folding his hands under his head.

“What is it? Are you alright?” I asked, feeling that anxiety from earlier kick in and double.

Before he could say anything, his face fell completely, and his face paled like he just saw a ghost.

“What is it?” I reached across the table, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

“Holy shit, speak of the fucking devil.”

“Oh, nice seeing you Levi-san. Eren.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I felt my throat close, just looking at the devil in sheep’s clothing staring back at me.

“Mr.Yeager.” Levi said, a cold mask on his face.

“What are you doing here?” I growled through clenched teeth. It’s like he follows me or something.

“I just ended a business lunch-in with a few doctors and radiologists from America. Would you mind if I take a seat?”

Before I could say anything, Levi answered, “Not at all. Take a seat.” he smiled, moving over so he could sit beside him.

What the fuck? Why is this plague of a human being sitting here. Why do I have to sit here and witness this sputtering pile of shit tell me what I’m doing is wrong?

“So, what are you two doing here?” he asked, folding his hands on the table and looking me dead in the eyes.

“We’re on a date. It’s our first actually.” Levi smiled, but his eyes were cold and bitter. He looked like an almost completely different person.

“A date? What is the meaning of this?” my dad looked at me, a tinge of disgust pulling at his features. This is why I can’t stand this asshole.

“We are together now. Sorry I didn’t do as you asked, doctor. But, enlighten Eren and I on as to what you asked of me all those weeks ago, hm?” the amount of sass in his tone was extraordinary. It brought a vein to my dad’s forehead, and it usually takes me at least 2 minutes to accomplish that. New record.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, leaning forward and trying to control my voice.

My dad looked down at his hands, and folded them even tighter together, causing his knuckles to turn white.

“It’s about time I told you I suppose. Do you remember that boy, the tall bulky one who you were dating… What 2 years ago?”

“Reiner?” I asked, feeling a plethora of memories overwhelm me at the thought of that guy. He was really sweet and kind hearted, but just stopped talking to me one day.

“That’s right. Oh, and that one boy, the extremely tall one?” 

“Bert? What about them?”

“Oh, and that boy, Jean! He was a challenging one, really.”

When he mentioned his name, I was beginning to see a pattern. 

“What did you do you shitty old man?” I screamed, slamming my fists into the table. The restaurant went quiet, and I earned quiet glares and curious looks from everyone around.

“No need to get violent, Eren. We’re in public.” he said quietly, giving me a kurt look before he continued.

“You know how much I told you if you ended up in a homosexual relationship, it would disappoint me, right?” he said, not missing a single beat in giving me one blow after another.

“Well, when you didn’t listen, I had to go to drastic measures. Each boy you dated or were seemingly interested in, I paid off. Jean was especially expensive, but that isn’t here or there. My point, dear son, is that all fags are after one thing. Money to feed their disgusting habits. You were not meant for that path. You were meant for a clean and wholesome path. Everything was going to plan, until someone didn’t accept my offer, which still stands by the way.” he sighed, looking to Levi who’s mouth was dropped open.

What?

I can’t breathe. I feel so cold. What did he just say?

“May I have a word with you?” Levi asked, looking him dead in the eye.

“Of course, come along, we can talk outside.” Dad pointed to me, motioning with his finger and dropping a hundred dollar bill on the table.

We walked outside, and I could hardly hear anything. I just can’t believe it. This is probably just has hurtful as the day my mother died. 

He lead us to his car, and let us in. Levi and him got into the back, and I just stood outside, numb.

I can’t take this. I need to leave, before I break down and do something.

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I’m not going to be found for a while. If Levi is making a deal with him right now…

I stopped only once to vomit every bread stick I had eaten today. 

XxXxXx

“YOU BLABBERING SACK OF FLOUR! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE AUDACITY! IF I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE A RICH ASS DOCTOR, AND COULD HIRE ANY LAWYER YOU WANTED, I’D CLOBBER YOU UNTIL YOU WERE UNRECOGNIZABLE! FUCK YOU FOR PUTTING YOUR ONE AND ONLY SON THROUGH THIS, AND FUCK YOU FOR MANIPULATING HIM YOU FUCKING CUNT!” I screamed my heart out, leaning dangerously close to the doctor.

Sweat began falling profusely down his face, and his jaw was locked in a place where he couldn’t say anything, even if he wanted to.

“I hope you rot in hell, and I want you to know, you should just be lucky enough to have a wonderful person like Eren for a son, you worthless prick. If you ever come within a mile of him again, so help me God, I will end you myself.” I breathed, finally getting out of the car and tearing the check he had written me in half.

“And one more thing. Eren and I are going to be together, and I hope it just boils your blood knowing that him and I will be happy together. Have a nice life, asshole.” I smiled, slamming the door shut as he drove away.

People like him, making me want to commit murder. I’m actually proud that I didn’t hit the rotten bastard. 

I looked around, and then stopped dead in my tracks. 

“Shit…” I cursed under my breath. I pulled out my phone, and dialed Eren. When he didn’t answer, my heart sank into the pit of my stomach.

As I ran down the street, thinking about what a wonderful day we had together, one thought flew to my head.

Eren, you couldn’t think of an evil plot if you tried. Your dad drained what ‘evil’ you had left and consumed it himself.

He’s truly the root of all evil.

Where are you, Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ITS KINDA IMPORTNT
> 
>  
> 
> THAT WAS SO INTENSE! It starts off awww Levi and Eren!!! Just kiss already!! To freaking cussing like sailors and death threats! I REGRET NOTHING!!!!
> 
> (and I made an extra long one because I owe it to you guys! You've all been so sweet and kind in your words, it makes me want to show you all a fluffy(and sometimes intense as fuck) world with all that I've got! Thank you so much<3


	13. If Only I Were Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude, this is kind of sad tbh

Chapter 13

The noise of cars and traffic surrounded me, closing me into a corner and rendering me completely motionless. I sat on the ground, hiding. I hid from the world. I hid from the ones I thought loved me. I’m hiding from my own fate. 

I don't want to do this anymore. Each and everytime my hopes get raised, they plummet farther and farther as my life heads in the right direction. Each good thing that happens seems to be paired with a shit thing that wipes out any and all happiness I gain from the first thing. The better thing. 

People walked by, not even taking into consideration the people hiding from the public. There are probably a lot of us, cowering and whining about each and every thing that makes going out into this world scary and ridiculously difficult. I want to go home. But where’s home? Is it the flat that I shared with my best friend? Or… is it his apartment? 

After today, does that mean I’m homeless? 

I looked up at the sky, realizing how late it had gotten. The stars shone brightly in the cold evening. My light sweater I had brought with me wasn’t cutting it. Where should I go? Nothing is probably open anymore, it has to be midnight at least. Sure there were a few cars driving around, but no person could be seen on the sidewalks. 

I’m scared. I want to go to bed, and curl up in a ball and drink myself to death. Maybe Armin will keep me company and let me cry and scream all I want. That sounds like the best option.

Feeling defeated, I finally stood up, brushing the back of my pants off. Time to get back to reality.

Now that I think about it, all of this seemed like a dream. I wish it were a dream. I would go find Levi right now, and kiss him and apologize. Then maybe, I could control my fate, and make a happy ending for the both of us. A small smile made its way to my face, and I couldn’t help but let it melt off as I walked out of the small alley way I had occupied. I can’t just make my problems disappear. But what can I do? 

Levi just walked off, and went to deal with my father. After all that was revealed to me, he got in his car, and left me to awkwardly wait until he made his deal with the devil. I mean… he could have as much money as he wanted.

Maybe he should’ve taken the money. I stopped dead in my tracks, and just looked at the worn out shoes I wore on my feet. He could set up a good life for himself. He wouldn’t have to worry about work, and Bella. They could truly be happy.

A tear drop stained the fabric leather of my scuffed shoe, and I realized how ridiculous I am. He could be happy. If I never got to see him again, but knew in the back of my mind that this amazing person got to live the life he was meant to live, I can’t find it in my heart to blame him or be angry. 

But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less. I sobbed and cried as I walked down the empty streets, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeves like I was a kid again. When you find out the person you really truly loved, doesn’t love you… I feel like I’m dying.

My heart lurched and clenched as I heaved out pathetic sobs. 

“I l-loved him…” I cried out to no one. As I made my way into the neighborhood, I tried my best to calm myself, but I probably looked like shit anyways, so who cares? I just let my heart do as it pleased, and continued to cry.

I walked up to my door, struggling to get the key into the lock. As I unlocked the door, I was met with a dark entryway. The analog clock on the kitchen counter read 1:08 am, making the exhaustion hit me even harder. Still, I continued to cry as if my eyes were broken dams. 

“Eren?!” I turned in shock to see I wasn’t alone anymore. A wild-eyed Armin looked back at me, clutching the front of his shirt in a white-knuckled fist, messing up the design on his crinkled t-shirt. His face was red, and he looked angrier than all hell. 

He rushed me, knocking his body into mine and wrapping his smaller arms around my torso. 

“I was so worried about you! Where have you been?!” he whined, clenching the material of my shirt in his hands. 

He pulled back, and studied my face, allowing me to study his as well. He looked less angry now, but a little disgusted. Judging by this look alone, I undoubtedly looked like shit. 

“I feel like shit too.” I mumbled, not wanting to talk about what happened mere hours ago. 

“Levi called me, and rushed over to help me look for you.” he punched my arm, not looking me in the eyes at all. 

What? 

“What do you mean ‘Levi’? Why would he come looking for me?” I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and more tears spilled over. 

“What the FUCK are you talking about? Do you know how stupid you sound right now?!” Armin shouted, walking away from me to get to the bathroom.

He came back with a damp washcloth, and pulled out a chair, shoving me in it to do his job. 

“He told me everything that happened. Everything that… your dad said.” he continued quietly, making the air feel empty without his loud voice. After a while of him washing dirt and tears from my face, he huffed a frustrated breath, and took a seat himself.

“I need a drink…” Armin sighed, holding his head in his hands. I just sat there, dazed and confused like always.

“He didn’t take any money.” Armin almost whispered, pulling his head out to look at me properly. 

“He told your dad off, actually. Then, when he got out of the car, expecting your dumb ass to be there, he couldn’t find you anywhere. He called me, then Mikasa… And she is probably still out looking for you. God, Eren! What were you thinking?” Arming sighed in annoyance, pulling his phone out of his sweat pant pocket and dialing Mikasa.

All I could do is stare at my dirty hands folded on the table. So, he didn’t take the money…

And these last few hours have been spent, no… wasted. I could have been with him, enjoying the rest of our date. I’m such an idiot! I really want to go see him now.

Armin got up, and left the room with Mikasa on the other line. I took this opportunity and ran for the door, making my way back to the real world. I need to see him. I need to make this right!

XxXxXx

This morning was a real wake up call. My feet were killing me, and my head pounded like a drum. My eyes burned as the sun light trickled in through the blinds of my bedroom window. I have to get up and go to work, but I was out until 1 this morning looking for him. If only I had’t been so presumptuous Eren knew what I was going to do in that car. He could have thought anything of me in those few minutes I was in there. 

What if he… He probably thought I was actually going to take that money.

I rolled out of bed, and grabbed my phone, checking to see if Armin or Mikasa had heard of anything from him.

Armin: 1:32 am

Eren ran away after he came home, tell me when he gets to your house.

Armin: 2:32 am

Has he gotten there yet? Please let me know…

Armin: 3:55 am

I think we should call the police, Levi please answer me! 

Mikasa: 5:00 am

Levi, please tell me you’ve at least heard from Eren. I’m really worried about him, and Armin is thinking about calling the police. Please let us know if you know where he is?

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

If Armin said he found him, but Eren ran away… anything could have happened from then until now!

I dialed Armin, throwing on my pants and rushing for the door.

“Armin, call the police.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: GUYS I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just started college, and I have to say the process hasn't been easy. I just got in the grove of things, and I got some inspiration from some followers on tumblr, so if you'd like to see more on that, go to my tumblr @HumanatiesKawaiiest and I'll update you guys there! Thank you so much for reading, and please know I am writing as good and quickly as I possibly can! Thank you so much!!


	14. Finding a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saying... Reiner is literally bae. Like he may be a little OOc...but yolo he is perfect man meat.

Chapter 14

“So, what you are telling me, is that you actually went into the car, sir?” the police officer asked, a subtle sneer placed on his face as he wrote down what I was telling him in his notes.

“Yes. I was going to tell that bastard off.” I sneered back, making sure this cop knew that I meant business. I’ve been at this police station for what seemed like hours, and have been questioned by at least 3 idiot cops. Seriously, I want to just jack a police cruiser and raid this entire town until I find him.

I felt exhaustion pull at my face. My eyes are burning, and are ready to fall out of their sockets. This isn’t getting me anywhere, I just want to find him already!

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is your relationship with Eren Yeager?” he asked, sliding his pen to the corner of his police report.

“I’m his… We’re in a romantic relationship.” I stated, feeling a slight blush give my true feelings away. The officer folded his hands across the file, and gained a serious expression on his face.

“Problem, officer?” I asked snakily, waiting for the bastard to start on me.

“Not at all, I just can’t put this together. This father seems like a real piece of work.” He concluded, standing up from his seat at the table. He walked over to my side, and clapped a strong hand on my shoulder, nearly shaking me to my core. 

“I’ll do what I can, and I’ll keep you updated. If you find anything that could possibly point in the direction of where he could be, let me know.” he smiled reassuringly, leaving a card on the wooden table. As he left the room, I felt my world shift slightly. This is really happening? What the hell did I do to deserve this, let alone Eren? He could literally be anywhere, and all I can do is just sit here and pray to God he is alive? That won’t cut it.

I walked out of the investigation room, with a cold shoulder. As soon as I made it out of the building, I was greeted with two familiar faces. 

“Levi!! How did it go? What did they make of this?” Armin questioned, immediately throwing me a million questions at a time. 

“Nothing. The only lead we have his Dr. Yeager… No one else I could think of.” 

“I have a few ideas.” Mikasa muttered, pulling out her cell phone. 

“Mikasa, what are you doing?” Armin rushed, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing. I followed suit, peering at the bright screen of her smart phone. She looked through her contact list, and had four names with stars next to them.

The first read Reiner.

The second, Bertholdt. 

The third, was Jean.

And the final was Levi. 

“What the hell…” I started, but paused. These are all of Eren’s past, and current, boyfriends. I get what she’s saying. 

“Okay, this is a good place to start… but why do you still have their numbers, Mikasa?” Armin asked, looking a bit nervous at the answer he was about to receive. 

“Just in case… one of them slips up in the future.” she smiled wickedly, looking up their addresses respectively. Than, she took out a notebook used for work, and wrote down each address, distributing the three. 

“Levi, you have Reiner. I feel like you can take him easily. Armin, you have Jean, if any one can outsmart and idiot, it’s you. I’ll take Bertholdt. I can break him.” she smirked, packing her stuff back up in her purse.

“Let’s , meet up at the cafe after everything is done, or if you have a lead, call each other immediately.” Mikasa commanded, looking at the both of us with an intense expression. I nodded, watching as Armin sunk into a former version of himself. Obviously he was terrified of going to look for Jean, and from what Dr. Yeager told me, he was a hand full. 

“See ya.” I waved, walking towards the bus stop. If I can get my hands on this Reiner guy, I’ll wring every ounce of information this guy has to offer.

XxXxXx

I walked up to the apartment door, and took possibly the deepest breath I have taken in my life. In a way, I’m terrified. I don’t want to be scared, but if this guy actually has any knowledge on Eren, I’m afraid of what I might do.

I knocked courteously on the door, waiting with a heavy heart as the door slowly opened.

“Can I help you?” a large man asked, with a small smile of his face. His eyes were soft and warm, and he looked like a huge teddy bear. Are you kidding me, I’m not getting anything from this guy. No way.

“Y-yes actually um. I’m investigating a kidnapping of Eren Yeager, and my sources say you had a romantic relationship with him. Is that true?” I asked, pretending I was one of the cops I saw in the station. 

“Eren? Is he okay?! Oh my God, come in, please, officer.” he opened the door for me, and let me in. Slowly I walked in to his apartment, which was almost up to my standards in cleanliness. He sat down on his sofa, allowing me to take his recliner as I began to ask him questions.

“When was the last time you saw Eren?” I asked, feeling a lump in my throat grow at the thought of my missing lover. 

“About… 2 or 3 years ago I think…” he nearly whispered. His face contorted into one of pain, but then smoothed out as I kept asking questions. 

“Can I ask, with out being too intrusive, why you two broke up?” I felt almost horrible for asking, but I had to know. 

“Well… his father came into town,and we went to tell him we were dating. I was so nervous, and Eren had been acting weird all day that day. Then, as soon as we got to his house to meet his father, it just went from bad to worse.” He paused, taking a deep breath as he recalled the memories from that night, and began with a deep sigh.

“Eren got up to go to the bathroom during dinner, and his dad began to bribe me with money. I didn’t want it, so instead, he threatened me.” Reiner’s voice broke towards the end, and he looked like he was going to cry.

“After his father totally rejected me, I left. I went off to college, and became a cop. I had a few relationships along the way, and then I met Bert.” a small smile graced his masculine face as he said this, leaving me with an open jaw.

“Your… dating Bertholdt?” I asked, feeling any sense of confidence break down at the mention of the other suspect.

“Yes? How do you… oh. He went out with Eren too, huh?” Reiner recollected. “They broke up for the same reason as us. It really was a shame, Eren was the sweetest person I’d ever been with, aside from Bert of course…” he smiled slightly, than became serious again.

“Is there any other people he’s dated? I’d be more than happy to look for the person who did this. They’d pay dearly.” he stated firmly, now looking like a threatening cop. 

It made me nervous.

“Well, there was Bertholdt… And then this boy named Jean Kirstein.” I admitted.

“Jean?! That son of a bitch went out with Eren? How is that possible?!” Reiner looked furious, abruptly standing before pacing around the living room. 

“Is Jean a bad person?” I asked, ready to dial Mikasa and… Armin!!

“Yes, he is the slimiest person I know, and it makes me sick just thinking about the two of them… Disgusting…” he snarled. The Reiner that opened the door is a completely different person than now.

“Okay…I’m going there now to question him. We don’t know if he actually did it, but I feel like he might know something.” Now that Reiner was getting angry, my mood shifted as well.If this Jean douche bag is as horrible as Reiner says, I believe he could be capable of anything.

“Do you need back up? Which department are you from?” he walked over to the front door, prompting me to follow him.

“Actually, Reiner… I’m not an officer.” I admitted, causing him to stop in his tracks. He stared at me incredulously, and hissed, “What?” 

“I’m… I’m his boyfriend now. He went missing yesterday, and Mikasa, Armin and we just started looking for him and I needed to talk to you and-“

“It’s okay.” Reiner smiled, walking towards me with his shoes in one hand. 

He clapped a heavy hand on my shoulder and squeezed, smiling brightly at me for the first time.

“It takes balls to impersonate a police officer, but even bigger ones to do it for your lover. You have my help. I’ll drive you over to that bastards place right now, are you ready?” he proclaimed, pulling his shoes on and his police jacket off of the coat rack.

“Yes, and we should hurry. Armin is over there right now…” I rushed, following him out the door. A small string of curse words fell from his lips as he processed the situation.

“We have to get there now! Hurry!” he cried, bolting down the stairs. 

Armin, hang in there! We’ll be there soon.

XxXxXx

I walked up to the happy apartment, and sighed. This guy obviously is bad news, I mean look at the state of this place…

I rang the door bell with hesitance, and stepped back. 

The door opened, and a horse-faced asshole appeared from behind the paint chipped door. 

“Why, hello Coconut head. How are you doing?” he smiled a teeth grin,and leaned against the door way.

“Hello Jean.” I sighed, already regretting the decision Mikasa made. Of course I got stuck with this clown.

“What can I do for you today?” he asked cheekily.

“Can I come in?” I tried to act as polite as I could, but just looking at it made me cringe. 

“Sure, but can ask why?” he smiled, walking towards me.

“I just wanted to chat. Maybe catch up?” I almost choked on the words that I didn’t mean.

“Is that all, or did you come for something else?” he winked, opening the door and letting me.

This can’t be good…


	15. I will live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the Yeager household... unfortunately... stays in the Yeager household.

Chapter 15

As soon as the door was closed, I knew something was going to happen. I could feel his eyes on me, and his smile getting wider and wider as he walked closer to me. Then, as his breath lingered on the back of my neck, everything went black.

XxXxXxXx

“How are you?” I asked, nearly whispering into the receiver of my cell phone.

“I’m okay… I miss Eren! When are you two coming home?” a small voice asked almost desperately enough to sound like she was crying.

“Soon, Isabella. Big brother has to go now, so be a good girl, got it?” I warned, ready to pull my hair out.

“Yes… I love you.” she sniffled. It still baffles me at how in tune this little girl was with me. 

“Love you too, Bells. Bye bye.” I whispered, closing the phone.

“That your little sister?” Reiner asked, most likely finding any way to break the heavy silence that surrounded his police cruiser. We had gone to the police station and filed a report before making our way to Jean’s house, against my will mind you. I wanted to rush over, but Reiner said it would be best to gather supplies before rushing in… 

“Yes… she’s worried about Eren.” I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

“How old is she?”

“She just turned 6 a few weeks ago.” I muttered, dialing Mikasa’s number to check where she was.

“Hello?”

“Mikasa! Where are you?” I sighed in relief, happy to hear her voice.

“I’m stationed here in my car, waiting for you like you asked.” she replied, a grave tone to her voice.

“Perfect, were are almost there. I’ll text you as we get there. Bye.” I said, hanging up the phone. As we continued to sit in silence, I felt my stomach burn like acid was eating away at it. 

I just have this horrible feeling that Eren is there, and something about all of this has me thinking about the bastard behind it all. 

“We’re here.” Reiner stated, pulling in to the cafe parking lot. The cafe? I work so close to where Eren could be this entire time?! As soon as Reiner pulled the key out of the ignition, I texted Mikasa. 

“Soon, Mikasa was by my side, and a few more officers were standing around us, hashing out ideas of how to approach this situation. 

“What if we just go in there and bust in?” an obviously new cop stated, putting a hand on his gun. Reiner sighed and looked the newbie dead in the eyes.

“If we do that, they’d kill Eren before we’d have a chance to save him.” 

As I looked at the building, and studied the structure of it, I felt a wave of creativity hit me.

“I have an idea.”

XxXxXx

“Hello?” a man with a dumb expression answered the door, wearing the dankest clothes I’ve ever seen a thug wear in my life.

“Hi, I saw that your air ventilation unit on the roof was in need of a repair. By the state of it, it looks like it’s about to blow.” I stated, holding up a tool box. 

“No way! I called you people about a month ago, and you never showed! What the hell man?” the idiot seethed, opening the door for me to come in.

Is this guy for real. That was too easy, and my tool box was from one of the police cars for a car repair.

As I entered the shop, I realized it was empty. There were a few records here and there, but aside from that, it was empty.

“Business gone bad, huh?” I asked, making my way up the stair case to the roof. 

“Yeah… I sold it actually. I’m moving on to bigger and better things… Speaking of which.” he paused on the stair case, and gave me a good once over.

“You seem like my type.” he winked, walking closer to me.

“Your type?” I asked, faking amusement. What an idiot. 

“Yeah, you’re hot as hell. Listen, I’m in a really good business now a days, and I could get you some more money, if you’re interested.” he got up really close behind me, and ran a hand across my ass. 

As soon as I felt any sort of touch from this ass hat, I knew what I had to do. 

I turned around, catching this dumb ass by surprise, and kicked him as hard as I could. 

He flew down the stairs, crashing into a box of old records and grunting after he made impact.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Mikasa, signaling her to send the other officers in. 

I ran down the stairs, and threw the heavy tool box onto Jean’s stomach. He let out a gasp of air, and remained sprawled across the box of now shattered vinyls. 

Soon, the entire building was filled with police officers wielding guns, and one ferocious monster I know as Mikasa.

“Where is he?” she screamed, kicking Jean’s side. He let out a tortured scream, and began to cry like the child he was. “WHERE?”

“I don’t know!” he cried, sniveling and begging for mercy. “After my guys picked him and Armin up, I have no idea where they took ‘em!” he spilled, holding his hands to his sides.

The room went silent as we all looked at one another in shock. Then, I realized exactly what was going on here.

“You.” I hissed, grabbing the bastard by his worthless collar and slamming him against the closest wall.

“Who are you working for?” I seethed, looking him in the eyes. 

“I… I can’t say.” he cried, snot dribbling from his pathetic face.

“WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR, DUMB ASS? IF YOU DON’T TELL ME, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT, THAT YOU WILL BECOME SOMEONES BITCH IN PRISON!”I screamed, my vision rapidly turning red.

“YEAGER!” he squealed, visibly shaking where he stood against the wall. 

“What did you say?” I seethed, slamming him against the wall again. Some police officers moved toward me with their hands on their guns, until Mikasa put a hand up. 

“Are you saying… what I think you’re saying?” she whispered, walking to stand by my side and look into her brother’s captor’s face.

“Y-yes… it was the doctor, I swear on my life.” he cried, sinking down to the floor.

“This isn’t good.” Mikasa muttered, quickly running out the doors of the store. I followed, allowing the cops to make their arrest and take the horse faced bastard to jail. 

“Mikasa, wait!” I yelled, making her stop in her tracks.

“What does he mean Dr.Yeager took Eren? Why would he do that?” I asked, looking her in the eyes. 

She paused, and all signs of emotion were vanishing from her face. She looked empty.

“Our father… kidnapped Eren and Armin. What the hell am I supposed to do? They could be anywhere in the world by now!” her facade broke as she said those words, and tears fell silently from her eyes as she looked at me.

“Eren is in danger! My father is relentless when it comes to Eren, and is willing to do anything to change him. Armin! He could…” she breathed rapidly as her mind went a million miles a second. 

“Mikasa! Calm down, we still have time. Armin just was there today right? They couldn’t have gone too far. If we go now, we can probably still catch him!” I yelled, dragging her back to Reiner and the others. 

We still have time. I’m not going to give up on him. We are too close!

XxXxXxXx

We are so close to him, I just know it. I’ve been sitting here for days, and I know exactly where I am. I’m in my fathers home, right outside the city limits. 

The cafe where he works… is almost 15 minutes from here, and if I was able to break free of these chains, I’d be there in less than 2 minutes. 

“Hnng… Eren?” a small voice called from beside me. Armin slowly sat up, a hand cupping his head as he stood up. 

“Armin!” I cried, trying to break free of the chains that restricted me. 

“Oh my God! Are we…” he paused, looking around the dim room and noticing each nostalgic nook and cranny.

“Yeah… my old room.” I laughed bitterly.

I can’t even begin to retell all the tragic stories that have happened in this room. The abuse. The screaming matches. The physical matches. The isolation and desperation for human contact. It has been flooding back ever since that bastard left me in this room to rot. I doubt he’s even in the city anymore. What a fool.

Than, I looked up at Armin. His face was shocked and hurt, as he ran a finger across my dusty desk and bed frame. My bookshelf was lined with dust bunnies and dirt covered action figures that Armin or Mikasa would sneak for me. Than… Armin walked over to me and put a hand on my face.

“How could he do this to you?” he whispered, rubbing away some dry blood from a scratch.

“The real question is… how did we not see this coming? I mean… you only hear about these kinds of things in movies or psychological case studies…” he looked teary eyed as he stood up again.

“Everything was normal a week ago… but ever since you went missing, our lives were basically destroyed.” he sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“Are you feeling alright, Armin?” I asked, recalling how he was brought in here. I thought he was dead until I could see him breathing.

“I’m fine, but we really need to get you out of here.” he smiled, walking towards me with a look on his face that said, ‘I’m gonna kick some ass later!’ 

As soon as he got behind me, we heard the most horrific sound that we’ve ever heard in our life times.

The front door opened.

“Shit! Okay, Armin. Go out the window.” I commanded, looking over at the dusty window sill. He looked at me increduosly in protest.

“If you can get out of here, you can get help. Hurry!” I pleaded, earning a hesitant nod from him.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, s-so… don't worry.” he cried, running towards the window.

We were on the first floor, so there wasn't a doubt in my mind he wouldn’t make it. 

In a few seconds, he was gone and on his way to get help. To get the police, or Mikasa… or Levi…

I haven’t been able to think about anything else accept for him. If I die today, I’ll die happily knowing I got the chance to encounter someone like Levi…

But I can’t think like that. I can’t allow my sorry ass to get on the cognitive level of self-loathing like I always do. I want to live. I need to live. 

I will live.

Soon, the door opened, and my dearest father greeted me with a wide eyed glare, and a good sucker punch to the face, knowing Armin had made his escape. 

“How could those idiots do this to me? I’ll have the lot of them incarcerated!” he seethed, pacing back and forth in my room. Than he looked at me.

“Where did he go?” he asked, pulling me up to his level by the collar of his shirt.

“I don’t know. He just woke up, saw my face and left. We don’t talk anymore.” I lied, seeing as how he actually did leave.

“I know you’re lying you little brat.” he sighed, dropping me from where he held me.

“I’m not stupid you know. I have eyes and ears all around this God forsaken town.” he smiled wickedly, which made something click in my mind.

He’s been watching me the whole time. I felt like I was being followed, and the entire time, he had Jean and his goons beat me up, land me in the hospital, and kidnap me. . . 

“I’ll kill you.” I whispered under my breathe, glaring at him with every last ounce of energy I had left.

“What was that?” he hissed, walking up to me and getting in my face. “You’re not really in a position where you can talk to your father like that, are you?” he barked, straightening himself out again.

“Anyways, my dear son. I am going to go make flight arrangements, and we’ll be back home in Germany before you know it.” he winked, wickedly smiling as he closed the door.

“Levi will find you, and stop you before you can do shit, old man! Fuck!” I screamed, trashing about the room as he could be heard laughing down the hallway.

Hurry Armin… We could be in some deep shit.


	16. This is Not The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely difficult to write. It's a bit close for comfort... well not the whole "My dad kidnapped me and he was really weird and creepy" bits, but the very beginning was based off of events that have happened recently :) Thanks for the read

Chapter 16

I will never forget the first time I knew I was truly unwanted in my household. 

The very first time, I was glared at in utter disgust, and made to feel like an outsider looking in on a family that was falling apart. I knew in that one instant, the happy world I had always painted in my head was false, merley a delusion.

I can’t even begin to tell you how badly it hurts just to imagine the face of the man I thought was my father, glaring back at me.

His eyes pierced my face, and dug in so deeply I was left frozen, standing there with no way of moving. I was trapped, and I had no place to go.

At the time, I was only 14, and didn’t know what I was doing. 

My father had just gotten home from work, and my mother and I had just gotten back from shopping for groceries.

Apparently, the night before, my mother told my father I was gay, and that she wanted him to have a talk with me to tell me I wasn’t any different from other boys. However, that was a distant dream for my mother. 

Instead of coming home a week from then, he came home the next day, and had his opinion to throw into the world. 

“No son of mine is a homosexual. What kind of bull shit is this?” he screamed, approaching me with a look on his face that I didn’t know at the time.

Contempt.

Rage poured from every pore of his body, and my mother was caught in the crossfire.

“Grisha! How could you talk about our son that way?” 

“Are you serious? He’s a faggot! I won't stand for this! Carla, it’s unholy, don't you get that?” he chided, trying to seem like he had a legitimate case on the matter.

She looked at him for the longest time, and then chased him out of the house.

But not before he gave me that look that will remain in my head for the rest of my life. 

“You are not my son, if you think you are going to act this way.” he seethed, nearly hissing the words to me. 

Then, he vanished for 48 hours, while I cried every moment I was conscious. 

That was the year my mother died. That was the year everything changed.

XxXxXxXx

“You know, you should really put your seatbelt on…” Reiner tried to say in the most polite way possible.

“No… as soon as we are there, I’m jumping out of the car.” I raged, eagerly tapping my foot on the floor of the car. 

Mikasa sat in the back seat, doing exactly the same. If not, more intensely than myself. 

All I could think about is wether or not Eren and Armin were safe. I know it’s a slim chance, but I just prey to whatever God is truly up there that they are safe.

The wind whistled annoyingly through the crack of the window, making my teeth grind. 

“Armin?” Mikasa called, alert and bewildered.

“What?!” I asked, looking around until I saw a blonde haired kid running along the road.

“STOP!!” I screamed, urging Reiner to pull over for Armin.

We quickly pulled over, honking at Armin and catching his attention.

He met us half way, and quickly jumped in the car.

“GO!! GO, EREN IS THERE GO!!” he cried, screaming and sobbing in relief at the sight of us.

Reiner and the other cops following us floored it, going at least 80 miles an our in the forested roads.

“Armin, are you okay?! There’s blood on your face!” Mikasa cried, wiping away some dried blood from Armin’s lip. 

“It doesn’t matter, we have to be there now! Dr.Yeager is planning on taking Eren somewhere, and if we don’t hurry… He’ll probably…” Armin’s voice died down as soon as he realized we were really cutting it close on time.

“Can’t you go any faster” I strained, hopelessness soaking my voice.

“Do you wanna die?!” Reiner cried, going a little faster. 

Eren… Eren….

Oh God this is all my fault.

Just thinking of what he has gone through, and what he could be going through this second… How the fuck did we get ourselves into this? One second, we are on a date, and he’s telling me how much he likes me… and the next, we are on some shitty crime show, filled with gangsters and evil homophobic doctors. 

Is this even real? Does this even happen to ordinary people?

“Is this a dream?” I asked out loud, wracking my brain for some sort of explanation.

“I wish…” Armin whispered, tears steadily falling from his eyes.

“We aren’t normal people, if you haven’t gathered.” Mikasa stated, trying to find her usual calm demeanor.

“It’s not like we shouldn’t be surprised by this, right? I mean… it’s like a norm for us, and now you’ve been dragged into it as well.” she almost looked like she was gonna cry, but only a small fruitless laugh escaped her lips.

All I could do was stare ahead, and silently nod in agreement. 

This is just our crazy lives, but I’ll be damned if I can’t drag my crazy boyfriend through the rest of it with me.

Soon… a large house was in view… I hope we aren’t to late.

It seemed everyone collectively held there breathes as soon as we got there.

…

There was his car.

Finally, God threw us one. 

XxXxXx

“I hope you’re ready, our flight is in about an hour or so. Too bad your little friend and your thug boyfriend won’t be there to stop me. Isn’t it better this way?” he smiled, fake enthusiasm wafting around him as he approached me.

“Can I trust you to untie you so I can get you into the airport?” he laughed, standing me up abruptly from where I sat.

“Don’t be stupid.” I muttered, almost smiling at the thought of him catching a plane with me all tied up like this.

“True, I guess I’ll just have to put you on my carry on.” he chuckled. Soon, he walked me into the living room, and sat me down on the couch.

“Now, you do remember that if you do not comply, I’ll be forced to go to… drastic measures?” he paused, threateningly smiling as he implied the most wretched thing on earth.

“I understand.” I complied, trying to make him think I’d truly change.

“I wish I could trust you.” he laughed, pulling something from his pocket.

“What is that?” I asked, my heart pounding at the sight of a needle.

“Don’t worry, it’ll keep you sedated enough to get you on the plane without any questions asked.” he smiled, walking over to me and rolling up my sleeve.

“Don’t worry, it wont hurt.” he seemed to smiled genuinely as he placed the needle into my arm.

“Oh God… why… do you hate me?” I asked, feeling my blood run cold as the drug seeped in.

“Oh… I’m sure you’re aware. Disgusting.” he sneered, walking away from me.

There’s that same face… That face that made me feel disgusting and worthless.

Is this the end? 

Am I really gonna die like this? 

I have so much left to do. So much left to tell everyone.

Mikasa, Armin… Bella… 

Levi.

At least I got to tell him how much I loved him.

I got to go on a date, and hold his hand.

I felt what it truly meant to be loved and belong.

I’m happy…

XxXxXxXx

“Okay… Now!!”

Reiner kicked in the door, and ran in with his gun drawn and his police officers behind him.

“Freeze! Dr.Yeager, you are under arrest, put your hands behind your head. Your attempts at escaping are futile.” Reiner screamed, pointing a gin directly at the bastard who stood in his living room, hands folded neatly on the table he sat at.

I pushed passed cops, and saw the face of the man that I hated the most in this world.

“YOU!” I screamed, running directly towards him.

“Oh, Levi. Nice to see you.” he smiled, a gleam of something mischievous in his eye.

“Where is he?” Mikasa ran up behind me, stopping in front of her step-father.

“Who?” he asked, a look of questioning on his face.

“Look… I’m not really in the mood to play today. Give us Eren, and maybe we’ll try to convince the court to give you a nice daddy to fuck you in prison.” I threatened, getting right in his face.

“My my, what colorful language.” he smiled, standing up from his seat.

“Officer, I do not understand why you have barged into my living room, and so not adhere by anything these children have told you. On what basis or evidence have you on my so called, ‘wrong-doings’?” he asked, articulating exactly what he wanted to say.

“Well, we have a confession, and an eye witness.” he confirmed, unmoved by the doctors attempt to sway him.

“Ahh, but do you have evidence?” he smiled. 

Reiner paused, and looked directly at me, who was increasingly getting more and more agitated as he continued to run his mouth.

“I think we have enough evidence.” Reiner replied, stepping forward.

“Yet, do you have a search warrant?” he asked, smiling and being as polite as a demon like him could muster.

“Why, as a matter of fact, we do.” he smiled, pulling out the sheet of paper that allowed us to enter his home. The key to finding Eren.

The doctor’s face went pale, and he knew he was running out of options. 

Suddenly, the calm and collected doctor was packing heat.

He turned to Armin, and grabbed him in a headlock. 

Armin yipped, and felt the cold metal of the barrel press against his temple.

Slowly, I made my way around him, as he was preoccupied with the numerous amounts of weapons aimed at him.

“You people have no idea what it is like, to father a disgusting son like Eren! Everything I have done for this family, and he squanders it because of his selfish and unholy habits! I will not live for someone who is willing to kill off the pure blood of this family line, and soil the good name of Yeager! Do you understand me? Let me take my son, and try to correct the mistakes I’ve made as a parent! I beg of you!” he sobbed, clenching Armin’s shoulders.

While he spoke, I gently moved, grabbing a decretive marble bowl off of a near by table. 

“Not today, you son of a bitch!” I screamed, swinging the bowl at his head. He fell to the floor, freeing Armin and dropping his gun to the floor.

Thankfully, he was unconscious. I breathed heavily, and walked over to Armin.

Arms wrapped around me, and small cried shook in the boy.

“Thank you! Thank you…” he cried, holding me as if he would shatter if he didn’t.

“Shh it’s okay. We have to find Eren, come on.” I rubbed his back, leading him to the next room.

Slouched over on the couch, Eren laid there. The entirety of the search group ran into the room, while some began to call an ambulance.

“Eren?” Mikasa called, running over to be at her brother’s side.

He didn’t move an inch. He just laid there.

“Oh my God…” Reiner whispered, walking out of the room for some much needed air. 

“Eren?” I called, slowly making my way to my lover’s side.

I fell to my knees, and slowly pressed two fingers to his neck.

He was cold. His normally tan skin was pale and chilled. 

Then, my fingers moved. His pulse was light, but there nonetheless. 

“He’s alive.” I breathed, tears breaking through my cold appearance. 

Finally. After all this time, these last few days have been torture. I haven’t slept, or eaten. I haven’t seen my sister, or my idiot best friend. I haven’t been able to think properly… I’ve been on the hunt for my love. 

“Thank God.” Mikasa breathed, collapsing next to me on the floor.

I sat up, only to untie Eren, and allow him to lay decently on the couch. I laid his head gently on my lap, and Mikasa watched dreamily as I stroked Eren’s hair.

She sat on her knees, and slowly reached over Eren to grab my hand.

With a small squeeze, she whispered, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” I replied, a laugh of relief.


	17. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L L Y

Chapter 17

“What the hell do you mean I cant see him?” I shouted, feeling the pressure in the back of my head build even more.

It’s been a long few days, and I’m exhausted. It feels like months since I’ve had the chance to even close my eyes for a second. Its like the drama that never ends, and no one wants to watch.

“I’m sorry sir, but we were advised he may not have any visitors, he under critical watch at the moment.”

My heart stopped.

“What do you mean?” 

“He is dealing with a slight overdose at the moment, so we need no interruptions.” she tried to smile, but it made me even more agitated. This can’t be good. For fucks sake, its one thing after another with this kid.

“Please… If I don't at least see him once, I don't know if I can take it. Please.”

I felt broken. My eyes bulged in urgency, as I clasped my hands to my sweat drenched shirt. 

“I’m desperate.” All I could think of was, ‘Not again.’ 

I have lost so much in my lifetime. So many people I loved, and needed. Not him. I want to be there, I need to make sure he is safe. 

Mom… Dad… Farlan…

Not him.

Out of everyone in my life, when it could possibly be going the way I ant for once, is yet again about to be taken from right under me. 

Where is my control? Where is the hold that I have on my life?

I’m pitiful.

“Fine… But only you, not the two that are standing over there.” she said, trying to sound polite, but obviously irritated.

I looked behind me to see Mikasa and Armin standing there, lost and angry.

“Thank you.” I whispered, walking back to Eren’s family.

“I get to go, but you two aren’t allowed, I’ll call you when I get in and keep you updated.” I reported, lackluster and full of exhaustion.

“What? Why you?” Armin asked, obviously irritated it was me and not him or Mikasa.

“Look at him.” Mikasa muttered, giving me a once over with her own tired eyes.

“Go, and report back everything.” she replied, with a small clap to the back.

Thank you.

I walked with he nurse down the hallway, feeling colder and colder as I walked behind her. Soon we reached the last room, 117.

“He is in here, please mind the doctors.” 

“Thank you.” Was all I could reply. 

I’m nervous to see what are behind those doors.

Is he dying? Is he pale and unresponsive? Are their iv drips everywhere, tainting his beautiful skin? 

My heart was pounding, and I don't know if I’m ready to open it. 

Is this how broken I’ve become? When I try to open doors, I feel conflicted. One part of me wants to burst inside and see if Eren is okay.

The other side of me wants to run away and just prey for the best.

Slowly, I pushed the door open, clutching at my shirt for dear life. 

There were two men standing over Eren. One was bald, and holding a chart. The other was a man with a wild beard and deal set eyes. 

The both turned to look at me, as I disrupted what ever they were discussing. 

“Hello.” the bald man turned to me, walking forward.

“Are you family?” he asked, smiling as he outreached his hand for a handshake.

I gingerly took his hand in response.

“Spouse.” I replied. 

“Ah, I see. Well, he should be waking up soon. I was just discussing with his lawyer the condition he is in was almost serious to his health. But I managed to sedate the drug and make sure it wouldn’t pose such a threat. I’m Dr. Pixis, by the way.” 

“Levi… So, he’s going to be okay?” 

“Yes, I think he should be waking up in a few minutes. Please, take a seat.” he smiled kindly, gesturing to a chair on the opposite side of Eren’s bed. 

Are you fucking serious… That nurse made it sound like he was on the verge of death!! 

As I looked to where he was pointing, I finally saw him.

Eren laid there, hooked up to an IV drip, and silently dozing. Slowly, I walked over to him, and sat down, grabbing his free hand in my own.

He was a little pale, but seemed normal. I have to text Mikasa and let her know he’s okay.

As I pulled out my phone, the doctor and lawyer began where they left off.

“So, it’s obvious we need to charge him with kidnapping, but what else has happened to Mr.Yeager?” the lawyer asked, writing down some quick notes on his tablet.

“Abused, tortured, solitary confinment. The list goes on and on really.” I answered, even though the question wasn’t for me.

“How do you know all this?” the lawyer asked, a little too cocky for my licking. 

“I’m the one who found him.” I responded, squeezing Eren’s hand tighter. 

“Really now? And you are who again?” he asked, now curiously looking to me for answers.

“His boyfriend.” I smiled, rubbing a thumb against the back of his cold hand.

“I see, would you mind if I asked a few more questions?” he asked.

“If it will help Eren, I’ll answer anything you want.”

XxXxXxXx

Two hours went by, and we discussed each and everything I had already recited for police officers back at the station. 

Both the lawyer and the doctor had left, leaving me with the unconscious Eren.

“You know… I’m really uncomfortable…” I said to Eren, pretending he was listening intently like he always does.

“I haven’t seen my sister in almost a week… Plus the fact I most likely lost my job.” I chuckled, feeling like an utter moron. Yet, at the same time an overwhelming sense of pride leaked into my heart, making me think I did the right thing.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been in this situation before, ya know. Just talking to myself as if the other person could here me… And with a lover no less.” I smiled.

“Farlan was just like you. An idiot. Kind, willing to do whatever it took to make someone happy. A tragedy really. But… I will literally die if I lose you too.” Tears fell at their own desire, dipping silently down my cheeks as I rambled on.

“I was afraid to be happy… I was so afraid to leave him behind, but I finally know what he was asking of me. I promised him I’d find someone I cherish, and I did… Please… don’t scare me like this anymore…” I felt like all of the emotions and all of the tragedies that have happened this week have finally broken me. 

All of these memories just poured into my brain. All of these little moments with Eren, being there for me, and being the most precious person I have ever known. His painting that was ruined, but never forgotten. His family he was kind enough to share and expand to Bella and I. The way he views life and the way he has such an affect on me, all just running through my blood.

“I love you.“ I whispered, bringing my lips to Eren’s hand. 

“I love you back.” a small voice called to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been forever, I was in such a writers block I wanted to jump off a building. So, when I finally had time to worry about this, I watched anime, got inspired, and wrote!!
> 
> Sorry its so short, but I think about 2 or 3 more chapters and this will be the first story I have ever completed!! HORRAY!!! 
> 
> Thanks for waiting <3 mwah


	18. I love you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :)

Chapter 18

Warm fingers ran through my hair, sending shivers of pleasure vibrating throughout my entire body. It felt as if my entire scalp was tensing and relaxing at each little movement. 

“What are you thinking about?” his voice called out to me, a hint of adoration making my lips curl up into a small smile. 

“How lucky I am,” I answered, burying my face into his lap. 

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.” he silently chuckled, continuing to run his slender fingers through my messy hair.

“How was school today?” he asked out of the blue.

“It was very rewarding,” I smiled, thinking of what I had finally accomplished after months and months of planning and painting. Ever since the whole incident with my father, I have been drowning out all of these harsh feelings brought on by those days spent in my childhood home. I had nightmares every single night when I was in the hospital, and I could only be comforted by Levi and my other family members visiting me, making sure I was alright.

We had to go to court, and thankfully I was able to avoid seeing my father because there was no chance that he would get away with kidnapping his own son. However, in some sick and twisted way, I couldn’t thank him enough. 

Without this whole situation occurring right when I met Levi, I wouldn’t have gotten the satisfaction of getting every penny of his, along with ownership of his hospital and the estate. Of course, I was never going to be stingy, Mikasa and I sold the house and split the money equally. We also found a lot of Mom’s things… that I thought were gone forever. As for the hospital, I sold it to a very well known company and again split everything with Mikasa. However, when it came to the money in his personal savings, the court decided he didn't need most of it, so the rest went to me. As his only full-blooded son, I was given the 50 million that he had somehow managed to save up on the side, whether that meant he was stealing from his own hospital, or doing some business on the side.

So I suppose this is a blessing. There is so much I plan to do with all of this money… I’m going to move Levi, Bella, and I into a bigger more family friendly house… And then I’m going to make Levi quit his shitty job with his asshole manager. He will never have to lift a finger as long as I live. He has done enough work for ten people in one lifetime. I will take this gift, and I will use this to make his dreams come true because Levi is my new dream. 

After class today, I went to the bank to find the entire amount of money was entered into my bank account, and I almost had a heart attack when I saw that many zeros on one sheet of paper. 

As soon as I saw this, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I ran home and am waiting for the best opportunity to ask him… 

“I have something for you.” I slowly sat up, not really wanting to tear myself away from Levi’s magical fingers.

“You know I hate surprises.” he sighed, adjusting himself on the couch. 

“Why do you think I do it?” I laughed, watching his face playfully pout. 

“Because you are evil, and wish to see me suffer.” he slightly laughed, and then gave me one of his classic Levi smiles. It wasn’t big, but his eyes made up for everything his expression lacked. 

Through everything we have been through together, I hope that maybe, I can make his life just a bit better. 

I love him.

I walked into the bedroom and held onto the canvas with white knuckles. I hope nothing happens to this like the last one. I poured countless hours into this, as my final for this course with Petra. Even though it was a class assignment, I had every intention making this for Levi, no matter the grade I was given.

“Eren…” Levi called my name, worry in his voice. This is it. This is the moment that I will change my life forever.My new beginning. My new family. My new forever.

I walked back into the living room, canvas in hand and a lump in my throat. 

I put the canvas down on the mantle where the old one was supposed to hang. He shot out of his seat, and was instantly next to my side, grasping my hand and remaining completely silent.

He walked up to the painting, taking in every single brush stroke I had applied to the piece. His fingers brushed gingerly along the bottom of the painting, and he just stood there, admiring the piece of work I had been stressing over for weeks now.

“I know it will never be the same as the original with you and Bella, but I had a new assignment for this piece this time. I had to picture myself in the future… and there is no place I’d rather be.” 

The painting gleamed in the fluorescents, and showed a similar image of Bella on Levi’s lap, looking at a sketchbook of mine. However, this time, I placed myself beside them, smiling and laughing just as hard as they were. It is my best work.

“Eren… It’s beautiful, you even got the detail of your eyes, which is probably really hard to do because they're so… different and beautiful.” He paused to laugh and poke fun, which gave me the opportunity to take a step back.

“Eren, it’s unbel- You . . . You put rings on our fingers. Is this really where you see yourself in a few years?” Levi asked, breathless and slightly blushing despite his usually stone-like face. He whirled around to see my face when he got my answer, but all he saw was me on the floor, holding out a ring.

“I hope so,” I smiled, nervously laughing as his eyes widened. 

“Levi Ackerman, will you marry me someday?” 

In an instant, I was pulled to my feet, arms wrapped around my neck.

“Yes.” he whispered, placing urgent kisses on my lips as if he needed them to live another second. 

We kissed, we melded, and we became one that night. 

We made love, I made him scream my name over and over again. 

We knew that we were truly destined to be together and that we will make each other’s happy endings a possibility. 

“I love you,” he whispered, during his face in the nape of my neck. Soon, his breaths became slower and more steady which filled me with so much warmth I could have melted into him. 

I rubbed small circles into his back as he continued to sleep peacefully. 

“I love you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story :) It means a lot to me to have people reading something I have created from the bottom of my heart. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! As a side note, this is loosely based off of events in my life, so if you have any questions or comments, shoot me a message.


End file.
